Who am I?
by Ayrin99
Summary: When they saved her, Mya really thought they were going to be happily ever after, but she was completely wrong. Her mother, Rhea, decided to go insane and tried to conquer National City. This took her brother away from her, for him was forced to leave when the lead spread all over the atmosphere, but, Why was she still breathing? Why was she alive? She shouldn't be alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **I think some of you has read Mya's story, and I know how it ends, but I decided to changed that, so in this fanfic they have saved her and she's living with her brother and Kara.**

 **If you haven't read the fanfic "Mya" there is a few things you need to know to understand some things from this story:**

 **-Mya is Mon-el's little sister, they're really closed to each other.**

 **-She's sixteen/ Seventeen years old.**

 **-She spent five months in CADMUS when she first arrived to Earth, where they torture her.**

 **-Her closest friend and boyfriend is Zale, who is also a Daxamite.**

 **-She didn't have a good relationship with her mother. Otherwise, she was really bonded to her father.**

 **-She loves to learn about others cultures and planets.**

 **I thik that's all you need to know, I hope you like this first chapter.**

I hugged my brother in tears, being aware of what they were facing, knowing that the possibility of all this going well was very low.

"Everything's going to be fine, Mya," he stroked my hair as he held me close to him. "Kara is going to win this battle and she's going to leave, okay?" He lifted my chin to look at him, nodding slightly at his affirmations.

"Hey, we must go" I heard Kara speak. "Mya, sweetheart, we're going to see each other again, nothing's going to happen" she hugged me allowing me to let go of the last tears that left my eyes before they both left.

It was Alex who came up to me, persuading me to accompany her to the infirmary, a fact that I did without wanting to question about it, because I was not in the mood either to curious as I would have done.

I frowned when I observed the needle in her hand, trying to get away from it when she came close to me without understanding what was supposed to be happening, starting to be scared.

"Shh, Mya, it's okay" she whispered grabbing my arm to prevent me from continuing to move away. "Sorry, sweetie" she apologized before sticking it in my neck, making me sob and look at her completely confused, ending up falling completely unconscious.

I awoke tired, too much to return to consciousness, but finally opening my eyes at the same time I was taking my right hand in search of the little tubes that entered my nose, seeing how someone placed a hand on mine, preventing me from touch it.

I turned my head to Kara, watching her closely, noting her teary eyes as she watched me.

"You've been asleep for two days, Mya" she spoke in barely a whisper. "I'm sorry..." she whispered beginning to cry, making me look at her completely confused at what was happening.

"Where is my brother?" I asked with a lump in my throat, increasing my confusion when I saw her ducking her head. "Kara?" I called her hoping she could give me an answer.

"I had to do it ..., I'm sorry ..." she sobbed as I shook my head, she had pressed that button, she had done it. "It was the only way to win and he knew it, he ... , I put him on a pod and forced him to leave," she explained, leaving me, in a way, a little calmer to know that he was still alive.

"He's alive," I whispered to myself, with a new doubt in my mind. "How is it possible that I'm alive?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"You are daxtonian, Mya" she responded making me raise an eyebrow. "Your father told your brother and ... well, then he told me because he knew you would survive" she looked at me and I looked back, waiting fo her to tell the story. "Your father traveled to Krypton and fell in love with Beliz Seyg-El, being the result of his adventure you" she began to speak. "You were born in Krypton and lived there for two years, but the House of El, rather, Seyg-El, my ... Our grandfather, didn't want to recognize you as the first child in this family ..." I could not help but interrupt her.

"Wait" I raised my hand for her to stop talking. "All this means that you and I are family, cousins, right?" I looked at her seeing her nod slightly. "It's a little strange, you can continue" I smiled slightly.

"He gave your mother two options, let another family raise you in Krypton or let you go to Daxam with your father, but she refused and tried to run away with you" she looked at me. "She let you go to Daxam, she knew it was the only place where you would have a more or less normal life" she finished explaining.

"She died in Krypton, didn't he?" I asked with a little voice, surprising me when I saw her shake her head.

"They sent her to Fort Rozz, I tried to look for her, but I haven't found her, it's possible that she continue there" she answered while I looked away without wanting to insist on it, because it would not be the first time that Kara told me the story of how she threw Fort Rozz into space.

I closed my eyes trying to meditate and become aware of all the information I had just received, beginning to cry without being able to avoid it the moment I remembered that I would never see my brother again, feeling like Kara was holding my hand tightly.

"When CADMUS ..." I tried to start talking.

"I know and being able to breathe doesn't mean that lead isn't affect you, that's why Alex has developed a medication" she explained making me open my eyes to look at her. "Mya, you have to take it every day, okay?" she dried my tears at the same time I nodded.

I sighed all this was too much, I could not deny it, but if there was something that bond us, Kara and me, it was not the fact that we were family, but the loss of one of the people we loved the most, Mon-el.

 **3 months later**

"Mon-el!" The scream drowned in my throat as my eyes snapped open.

Kara's arms surrounded me to embrace me tightly, at which point I realized that it had all been a dream, heartbreaking and completely painful, but a dream after all.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered, as I repeated the image of my lifeless brother on that ship, knowing that it hurt me, but that it helped me to remind myself that, even though he was not here, he continued with life.

It had been three months since I had seen him for the last time, since he had been forced to leave, during which I had forced me not to lock myself in and mourn his death, having turned me into a completely different person than I was, actually, I only allowed me to break when I was alone and, in some cases, when I was with Kara.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I heard her ask, shaking my head quickly, because it was not necessary to explain it, she knew perfectly the vision that had horrified me. "He is fine, Mya" she increased the strength of the hug as I nodded slightly, knowing that she too was struggling to believe her own words and that the fear that he was dead was something we both shared.

 **6 months later**

The panic caused by the nightmare had caused me to get out of bed, meditating whether or not to alert Kara, as she had invited Alex, Maggie, Lena and Sam, so she would not be the only one to find out what had happened, and this was the fact that held me there.

Finally I decided to open the door and move towards the living room, stopping when I realized that they all had their eyes on me.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, and I shook my head. "Come here, sweetie," she motioned for me to sit next to her on the floor, leaning my head on her shoulder to allow her to hug me.

-"Do you have another sister?" The question was asked by Sam.

"No, Mya is my ex-boyfriend's little sister" Kara answered hugging me with greater force. "We both concluded that it was better for her to continue living here" she explained trying to give coherence to the answer that she had given previously .

"Well, not everyone who found themselves in this situation would do it" Sam commented with admiration.

"She''s like my little sister, I would never let something happen to her" she said, brushing the hair away from my face.

I smiled slightly, because after everything that happened during this last year, I had found a family that would always be there to support me, no matter what happened.

 **Seven months later**

I grabbed Kara's hand to get up from the floor before shaking off the dust of my tights and hands, wanting to redo my ponytail, but Kara did not give me time to rest.

"Again," she said, hoping I was the first to attack, but I really needed to rest for a few seconds, so I fell back when I did not defend myself. "Mya, you're distracting yourself, concentrate," she asked as I got up. "You need to control these powers, I know you're tired, but there will come a time that you'll be stronger than me and I'll not be able to help you" she said, looking at me seriously. "I know you're tired, one last time, okay?" I nodded at her proposal.

This time I was the first to act, blocking every blow that she threatened to give me, which made her smile when she realized that I was defending myself better than the previous time.

"You can do this" I noticed at the same time that her fist was going to my abdomen, which I was able to stop by grabbing her arm, trying to immobilize her. "Well done" she smiled when I let go. "I have to go and see what Winn wanted, are you going to continue training?" she asked me, to which I nodded slightly. "I'll come later" she left leaving me alone, moment in which I got rid of the blocks that were there.

At one point the tears slid down my cheeks, unable to believe that it had been seven months ago since the last time I saw him, time during which I had learned to swallow the pain, to not allow anyone to discover how I truly felt, not even Kara, because we were both suffering the same, perhaps in a different way, but it was a loss as well.

Honestly, I could not say how long I was here, without even doing anything, just sitting, deep in my thoughts when the door opened, which made me dry my tears quickly before turning my head to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked sitting next to me.

"I miss him" I answered in barely a whisper. "Sometimes I wonder where he is and how" I admitted at the same time that the tears came back to slide down my cheeks. "What if he is dead?" the sobs broke through, allowing Kara to hold me, trying to calm me with my head resting on her shoulder.

"I need you to come with me, okay?" She dried my tears shortly before we both sat up.

I wanted to ask her before we left that room, but I did not have time to do it, so I followed her, waiting for the perfect moment to do it.

 **Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

 **Ayrin**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why?" was Mya's next question when she blocked her from going to that room, because she wanted to talk to her alone before letting her in. "What are you hiding?" she asked, it was difficult to hide something from the teenager, but she did not answer, just grabbed her hand to introduce inside, believing that she was going to run to the window of the cell, however, Mya stood, looking at him while the tears began to slide down her cheeks.

She saw her move slowly to the window, from where her brother watched her curiously, as if he were not expecting that kind of reaction from the child, who ended up placing her hand on the glass while trying to control her tears, waiting for Mon-el to place his on the other side before turning.

"Can we open it?" the question was whispered, but clear enough and, for a moment, she went to deny it, but she could not, not to Mya, not in those moments, so she came to open the door, to allow it happen.

Neither of them had time to react, since the younger girl hugged her brother between sobs, doing so, that Mon-el tried to calm her down, but it was not possible at this time, since she only calmed down when the tears gave way to tired, seeing her resting her head on her brother's chest, who grabbed her tightly when he felt her vanish, and, the truth is that Mya had not slept for nights, it was normal for her to fall exhausted.

"She has fallen asleep," she heard him whisper without taking his eyes off her.

"She hasn't slept for nights, she feels safe, she needed to rest," she explained. "If I take her, she's going to wake up," she said, watching him sit with his sister in his arms on the bed, keeping her close to his chest.

"How has she been these months?" he asked stroking the girl's face.

"Not good and, believe me, I didn't want to tell her that you were here, but I couldn't hide it from her," she answered, lowering her head. "Mon-el, I don't want her to know what you've done, or why you're here locked up." she looking directly into his eyes. "I don't want to cause her more pain and I intend to prevent you from doing it" she assured.

Mon-el only looked at her for a few seconds before directing that look towards his sister caressing her hair, daring to kiss her forehead while the tears were present.

"Thanks for taking care of her" she heard him whisper. "Mya is the only good thing that I have from my famil" he commented to what she looked at him knowing that it was true, that this girl was the only good thing that he had from Daxam.

However, the tranquility was soon broken by the agitated breathing of the young girl, who had begun to breathe with difficulties, which altered her, because she knew what that meant and it was something that Mya was not going to like, but it was what happened when the medication was skipped.

"What's happening?" he asked concerned about the status of his little sister.

"I need to take her to the infirmary" she whispered trying to hold her. "I'm sorry, I'll come back when I know something" she looked at him one last time, observing his worry, before leaving definitively.

* * *

When Kara came back, it was well into the morning, with a radiant smile on her face as she opened the door that separated them both. However, they did not have time for any kind of reunion, moreover, she seemed to avoid him, as she only guided him to where his little sister was, who was lying on her left side while playing with Winn, which seemed to distract her enough not to flinch because of the needles that Alex injected into her back.

"You lose again" Mya laughed at the same time that Winn tried to look offended, although the laughter gave way to seriousness, as Kara passed him to stand next to his sister and hols her hand, watching fear in the eyes of his sister.

"Are you ready?" asked Alex making Mya nod. "Let's do it, okay?" She whispered beginning to inject the next needle, noticing how his sister tried to shrink over herself, making Kara to grab her to prevent it. "That's it, Mya." She stroked her hair before tucking her in with the blanket and a blanket. "It's going to stun her a little, the usual" she looked at Kara, who nodded shortly before her older sister walk away.

"We'll have to play the rematch, right?" Winn smiled making the young girl nod before pointing that she was going to beat him again, which made them all laugh.

He noticed how Kara gave her the stuffed animal that he had given her for his eleventh birthday, which made his sister hug it tightly, burying her face while closing his eyes. However, both were surprised by the voice of the child, who opened her eyes in his search.

"How did you know I was a daxtonian?" she asked in a whisper.

"Because Father told me shortly before Krypton exploded" he answered brushing the hair away from her face. "When I gave Kara permission to press the button, I knew that you were going to survive, maybe not in the same conditions, but you were going to do it," he explained, noting how she was nodding before looking away.

"There is a possibility that my mother is alive" he heard her whisper, which surprised him, because he didn't know that. "She was at Fort Rozz, she arrived with Kara's pod" she looked at him again.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked, receiving a denial from his sister.

He stroked the younger girl's hair until she finally closed her eyes, falling deeply asleep.

* * *

I looked at everyone with some curiosity about what was happening, keeping my eyes on him before looking at the girl lying on the stretcher, waiting for my brother to be able to answer some of the questions that had just been asked, but he did not, he just shook his head.

"Who is she?" Kara asked getting her to look at her.

"Her name is Imra," he said finally. "She's from Titan," he explained, causing me to look at him, Was there life on Saturn?"

He did not say anything else, leaving the infirmary, making Kara move behind him and, although I also wanted to, I could not, sitting on the stretcher while waiting for some indication from Alex, because it was her who had to decide if I could leave or not.

"You want to go out, right?" She looked at me approaching, making me nod. "You're fine, but I need you to come back a later" she commented to which I nodded slightly.

I got up to leave, observing how they talked to each other, but noticing how my brother avoided contact with her, a fact that continued to surprise me, because he was not like that, not with Kara.

I sighed, maybe I should stay on the sidelines and give them their space to talk,so I turned to go to the control, where they continued investigating the ship in which we had found them, but I could not help but turn around the moment I saw that girl move forward to them. I put my hands to my mouth when I saw her kiss him and how Kara struggled to keep from crying as a result of the scene, so, again, I approached them.

"Kara, she is Imra Ardeen, my wife" he presented her surprising us both "She is Kara Danvers, Supergirl" he pointed to her as she tried to smile.

"No ... I can't believe it's you" said Imra excited about the discovery.

"When ... when were you going to say it?" I asked placing myself in front of him. "I understand that it would be harder to tell Kara, but to me ..., I'm your sister" I looked him directly in the eyes at the same time that he was grabbing my shoulders.

"Mya ..." he lifted my chin when he noticed that I wasn't looking at him. "You are closer to Kara ..." I had to interrupt him.

"Of course I am, she's my cousin and the person who has taken care of me during these last seven months" I looked him straight in the eyes while he shook his head. "I understand that you have changed, that your life has done it, although I ignore the reasons, but I believed that the confidence we had in each other still existed, I see that I was wrong," I commented with tears in my eyes before separating from him and approaching Kara. "We should go inside, Alex wants to run some more test" I whispered observing how she nodded slightly beginning to walk, feeling the look of my brother put on us, but I did not bother to turn around.

I hugged her, trying to comfort her, but the reality is that Kara just hugged me as if she needed someone to do it, without even starting to cry, which surprised me, for the truth was that I had expected a truer reaction, although I was aware that she was holding herself back.

We went to the infirmary, sitting on the stretcher before Alex arrived, because by the time she did, the questions about what had happened did not wait, it was obvious that Kara was not well and, although I tried to pretend, I was not either.

"There is something I don't like" I heard Alex comment at the time she returned with the results of the analysis. "Do you breathe well?" she asked me.

"Not as good as I did before," I whispered honestly, watching as she looked at me with concern. "Isn't it because I skipped the medication?" I questioned, noting how she shook her head.

"It's not" she answered. "The lead is adhering more and more to your cells, I don't know why" she explained. "I need you to stay here, I have to control you" she commented while I nodded. "Kara, Can I speak with you?" She asked, leaving both of them outside.

I sighed, I was aware that this was the beginning of everything that remained to happen.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	3. Chapter 3

According to Alex everything was going to get worse without even giving us time to react and, the truth is that we did not understand the reason why it was happening, although I could assure that, unless a cure was effective enough, it would end with my life, because it was still a poison for me.

I sighed looking at the window from where my brother watched me carefully, causing me to also observe him wanting to understand when we had lost confidence in each other, because I understood that it would be difficult to tell Kara, but to me ..., I was still his sister and I was not going to judge him, well, maybe I did, but not in the way he could think. I was not angry at the fact that he had remade his life, since for me it had only been seven months, but for him it had been years, so I could not expect to remain tied to a past that he did not even know if he was going to recover, because, even me, I had tried to continue forward, to try to convince myself that he was not here, nor was he going to be.

I looked away with tears in my eyes, beginning to cry almost without being able to avoid it, feeling as it was getting harder and harder for me to breathe, to introduce air into my lungs.

"Mya!" I heard him scream. "I need help!" He asked grabbing me at the moment my body stopped answering me. "Hey, no ..., Mya, please, stay awake" he started to cry while I I let myself go by the unconsciousness.

* * *

He could not calm down, of course he could not, not when his younger sister was inside that room and he had no explanation about what was happening.

He looked through the glass, noticing how Kara kissed Mya's forehead before sitting next to her and stroking her hair, which he envied, since he was her brother and should be there, although he could not deny it to Kara, since she had been the one who had taken care of the teenager in the last seven months.

He dried the tears that were beginning to fall down his cheeks, he could not lose her, although he was not sure if he had not already done so, because the words that his sister had said to him the night before were true and they had lost their confidence, but he could not tell which of the two had caused that situation, although if he could blame someone, it had been him.

"Mon-el, you can come inside." Alex approached him, but all he had to do was look at his sister to know that it was not the right time.

Mya had rested her head on Kara's shoulder before closing her eyes again, falling asleep again, which made him leave, maybe he should come back later and let her rest for now. However, it was Kara who signaled him to come inside, for what he did, observing his sister carefully.

"You should stay with her, she needs you even if she doesn't show it" she looked at him leaving the child lying down on the bed before moving away so that he could get close to her while he smiled gratefully. "Let me know if something happens" she asked.

He nodded at her words, watching her leave shortly before taking his sister in his arms, sitting on the bed to hold her, noting that she was paler than before, but that she seemed to breathe well, at least enough to continue living, but he was aware that they needed to find a cure.

He could not lose her, he refused to let that happen, that was one of the reasons why he was here, to save her and Kara, although he was aware that he should keep it a secret if he did not want to be prevented.

"Hey, how is your sister?" He heard Imra speak, which made him turn his head to look at her, watching as she sat in front of him.

"She's breathing, it's much more than I can say after this morning," he said, turning his attention back to Mya. "We have to find that cure." He said. "I'm here to save her, not to let her died in my arms" he felt how tears were becoming more and more present, so that he could not contain them any longer.

"You're going to save her, you're going to get it" Imra tried to calm him down.

"What if I don't get it?" He questioned between tears. "I found her tombstone, it was next to Kara's, she died seven months after I left" he started talking. "When that bomb was activated, I thought that it wouldn't affect her, but I was wrong, her Kryptonian physiology is still appearing, it's too weak to fight the allergy to lead," he explained looking at his sister again, stroking her face as he watched her."She's only seventeen, she's a kid, I can't allow it" he sobbed shaking his head.

"We have come to change the events and we are going to do it, your sister is not going to die" Imra spoke wanting to cheer him up, but it was a bit complicated, yes, that was his purpose, but it did not indicate that it was going to be fulfilled.

"I'm afraid," he admitted in a whisper. "Afraid of losing her even when she's alive, that at one point, she won't need me," he explained, feeling his sister move in her arms, opening her eyes to look at him. "Hey, sweetie" he whispered trying to smile at her.

"Is it true?" Mya asked.

"What?" He asked confused without understanding what she was referring to.

"Everything you just told," she replied looking directly into his eyes, which made him nod as she swallowed. "I'm going to die these days, right?" She arched an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"No, I'll find the cure, you'll be fine," he whispered, brushing the hair away from her face.

"You can not promise me that" she denied him. "You shouldn't play with these things, it may be my destiny and it is something that you can't change" she closed her eyes for a few seconds .

"Since when aren't we able to have a conversation?" He questioned to himself. "Is it because of Imra? Because you're attached to Kara?" He asked her, needing an answer.

"It trust her" she answered simply. "Imra..., I don't know her" he noticed how her sister looked at her for a few seconds.

"In Kara you trusted from the first moment" he said.

"Because she took me out of CADMUS, she saved my life" she looked at him again. "I think it would have been better if you had stayed in the future, maybe you're still in time to leave and let us die, you do us a favor" the tone was completely serious.

His sister's words made him stay silent for a few seconds, wanting to verify that this was really what she felt, but he did not find any doubt in the child's eyes, or anything that could indicate that she was not serious, which broke him completely.

"How are you able to ask me that?" He asked in a tiny voice, noting how she shook her head.

"Can you leave me alone?" She looked at both of them waiting for them to move.

"Mya .." he tried to continue talking but she repeated her request. "I've missed your stubbornness" he said releasing her before sittig up.

"And I missed your arrogance," he heard her murmur, causing him to turn to her wondering where the Mya he remembered was.

However, he did not dare say anything else, he only shook his head before leaving that room.

* * *

The moment I saw him disappear, I broke down, beginning to cry without being able to avoid it, sobbing loudly as I repeated my own words over and over in my head, knowing that I had hurt him, but it had been necessary for me. I was afraid that he would leave again, that he would have to return to the future, leaving me again, so, if to prevent him from doing me more damage, I had to convince him that I did not need him, I was going to do it.

I heard Kara calling me, making me look at her while I wiped my tears without stop sobbing, feeling how she wrapped her arms around me in an attempt to calm me down, but without achieving it.

"What happened?" She asked grabbing my face making me shake my head. "Mya, sweetie ..." she whispered, drying my tears.

"I ... I've asked him to let me die" I sobbed in her arms. "Why can't he do it?" I asked her. "He's going to leave, I know he's going to do it" I said separating myself from her.

"Who said he is going to leave?" She asked grabbing my face. "Mya, he's your brother, his role is to protect you, he will not stop until he gets you to be safe" she commented while I looked at her starting to calm down.

"Try to sleep, okay?" she said allowing me to lie down. "I love you" she kissed my forehead.

"I love you too" I whispered beginning to fall asleep.

* * *

She stayed in that room until Mya was completely asleep, watching her for a few seconds to make sure she was completely fine, even knowing that it was not like that. However, when she raised her head she could not react, but in turn, she sighed with relief, needing someone to watch her while she went to CatCo, so after keeping her gaze fixed on Imra, she nodded slightly.

"How is she?" Imra asked as she approached. "Mon-el is hurt by her words, but he also feels guilty," she explained, making her nod, knowing that what she was saying was true.

"Mya didn't intend to hurt him, she's only protecting herself from the possibility of losing him again" she explained, looking again at the young girl. "It has been seven hard months and she ..., she wouldn't bear it if he left again" she said remembering everything that had happened during that time. "Can you stay with her? I'll be back soon, but I need someone to watch her" she asked observing the indecision of Imra, who was prepared to deny it. "It's a really good kid, let her know you," she said trying to convince her.

"I stay with her" Imra assured getting her to whisper a _"thank you"_ before leaving.

 **Thaks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	4. Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes and saw Imra sitting in the chair, I looked away biting my lower lip before looking for Kara, wanting to find her, but I did not find her, so I sighed looking at her again.

"Kara has asked me to stay with you, but if you're uncomfortable, I can ask someone else ..." She started talking.

"No," I interrupted in a whisper. "I have nothing against you." I looked at her getting her to get up. "It's just that I don't know you," I whispered, avoiding her gaze.

"Mya, I understand that you wanted everything to be like before he left" she said making me to raise an eyebrow, I had not said anything about that.

"It's just ..., it was the first time I saw him really happy" I closed my eyes to contain the tears. "When we were in Daxam I used to see him with many girls, but he was never happy and it's not that he wanted to be, he had an arragment marriage after all" I dared to look at her. "When I left CADMUS, I didn't trust anyone, but I saw him smile and I knew he was happy, I think in part, he made me change" I wanted to explain, drying the tears that began to fall down my cheeks. "No ... I didn't have the opportunity to say goodbye to him, Alex sedated me to make sure that I would not suffer if I didn't survive and when I woke up, Kara told me what had happened" I sobbed I could not help it, feeling like she was trying to hug me, but I pulled away to look at her again. "And now I'm afraid he'll leave me again, to do it without being able to say goodbye ..." my voice broke. "Is he happy? I need to know," I asked between sobs.

"He is" she replied making me nod. "Why don't you tell him?" She asked drying my tears.

"You've never dealt with his ego?" I asked observing how she could not hold the laugh while nodding. "Not that he's always like that, but ... What are we going to say about the most spoiled prince of the Universe?" I questioned with a half smile

"Hey!" I heard him complain from the door. "You were the daddy's little girl, do I have to remind you?" He questioned approaching, which made me laugh. "How hard was it to tell me all this?" he asked grabbing my face, making me shrug my shoulders. "I will not leave without saying goodbye to you, sweetheart" he assured. "I love you" he kissed my forehead as I hugged him.

The three of us turned towards the door when we heard Kara's voice, who approached me with a slight smile on her face.

"Are you better?" Kara asked me, to which I nodded slightly. "I'm glad, sweetie," she kissed my forehead, at which point Alex entered, which made me duck my head without being prepared for what was coming next.

They tried to distract me, but the pain was just as unbearable, squeezing tightly my brother's hand, feeling like I was getting dizzy, I was going to fall asleep at any moment, so I did not deny Kara giving me the stuffed animal, hugging it, burying my face in it before closing my eyes.

* * *

The young girl's breathing was becoming more diffcult, so, despite the risks, they had decided to intubate her while Alex tried to find a cure for the teenager with the help of Lena, who after learning of what happened, she did not hesitated to help, to try to return the child to life.

He grabbed his sister's hand, hoping she would grab it back, but she did not, so he looked at her with tears in his eyes, brushing the hair from her face as he watched her.

"You're going to fight" he whispered caressing her face. "Mya, you have to do it" he continued talking despite wanting to start crying.

"How is she?" It was Alex's voice which made him turn around.

"Bad," he answered in a whisper, he still could not believe he was losing his little sister.

"We have something" she said approaching grabbing Mya's arm. "Lena, you have to do it little by little, okay?" she looked at her waiting for her to inject the needle.

He observed how, indeed, they introduced the cure little by little, but making the vital signs of her sister begin to change, even that she would breathe on her own. However, it took hours for her to open her eyes again, looking at everyone in confusion as if she did not understand what had happened.

In spite of everything Alex insisted on continuing to watch her, for fear that her constants would change too much and the cure would not have worked.

* * *

I looked at Kara trying to smile despite wanting her to stay, not to go to Barry's Earth, but that was not in my power.

"I'll be back in a few days, okay?" She caressed my hair. "Don't be too hard with your brother" she asked with a half smile.

"I won't" I answered with a small smile. "I'm going to miss you" I whispered trying not to cry.

"I'm going to miss you too, little one," she ruffled my hair. "Be good," she asked, kissing my forehead.

I nodded slightly turning my gaze back to my brother, who, at the moment that Kara left, took his place, standing beside me to stroke my hair to keep me calm when the tears began to fall down my cheeks, hugging me.

"She will be back, okay?" He kissed my forehead. "It's not the first time she does it" she assured making me look at him, because I did not know that. "She always comes back, I can assure you that" he whispered holding my face making me nod. "What do you think if we ask Alex to let you leave before she leaves?" he asked me, to which I nodded, yes, I wanted to leave.

However, it was not as easy as we expected, since Alex refused the idea of me leaving the DEO, since she was leaving with Kara, although after the insistence on the part of my brother, she ended up accessing, so we went to his apartment after going to Kara's.

"How did you get this place?" I asked my brother as he opened the door of the apartment, showing the interior, similar to the distribution of Kara's.

"It was a friend of the bar, he moved, so he is lending it to me during the time we are here" he explained as I nodded, he was going to leave again. "We have made it a little more cozy and I hope that you like your room" he commented making me look at him. "I decorated it thinking about you, I want you to feel at home every time you are here" he lifted my chin after I bowed my head.

I followed him without saying anything else about it, waiting with curiosity for him to show me that room, unable to avoid the fascination when I saw it. It was simple, but the details of each star placed on the wall and ceiling were beautiful, but what caught my attention was the projector that was located on the desk.

"It projects images of many planets, but I thought you'd like to have images of Daxam and, well, there's Krypton as well" he explained turning it on. "You'll be able to use it whenever you want, it's yours, Mya" he assured to what I could not avoid hugging him.

"Thank you" I murmured with my face buried in his chest.

"There's no need to thank me, little one," he stroked my hair before I separated from him and he continued programming it.

I could not say how much time we spent looking at images on the ceiling of the room, feeling tears come when I saw the first of Daxam, which I could not contain with the second one, forcing my brother to hug me.

"Is it you?" I heard Imra's voice from the door, making me turn my head towards her. "How old were you?" she asked curiously.

"I was twelve and Mya was only three years old" Mon-el replied. "I think it's one of the few photos we have together being her so little" he said keeping me close to him.

"That's your father, right?" She pointed to what we both nodded slightly, moment in which the tears were again present.

I sobbed in the arms of my brother, wanting to calm down, but the reality was very different, because I had to admit that I missed him, that, in a way, I missed my life in Daxam, although I knew that I would never have had freedom I was having here.

 _"I continued reading the book without bothering to raise my head when I heard someone enter the room._

" _What are you reading, Mya?" I heard my father ask, making me raise my head to look at him. "Astronomy?" He questioned approaching while I nodded._

" _I want to do it" I whispered turning my attention to the book._

" _What do you want to do?" He asked sitting in the chair next to mine._

" _I want to visit other planets" I answered. "Mon-el should stay here, but I don't have to do it, I can start from nearby places like Krypton and then try to go further" I explained seeing him smile as he watched me._

" _I would love that at some point you could fulfill those dreams, my child" he said. "But you're still young and you know that you have some obligations" he pointed to what I nodded without wanting to think about it, because it was obvious that I would never get to do it. "You remember me of someone" he made me look at him._

" _Who?" I asked in a whisper._

 _"I'll tell you when you grow up, I promise, little one," he promised, kissing my hair._

 _I nodded at his response, wanting to be satisfied with it, despite not being, wanting him to tell me, but I knew that that would not be the case._

* * *

" _Mya, it's the last time I tell you it's time to sleep" I heard my mother's voice down the hall, which made me hide the book under the pillow, behind me, wanting to hide it with the bedspreads before I settled myself. "Well, for the first time you are lying down" she smiled entering the room, approaching the bed, being the first time in a long time that she did it, because normally she would only lean out to check that I was lying down. "Could you give me the book you have under your pillow?" She asked looking at me seriously, which made me look at her for a few seconds._

" _There is no book" I dared to deny, refusing for her to take that book, the one that my father had allowed me to read after much insistence on my part._

" _Are you sure?" I nodded to her question. "Then you won't mind if I do this, right?" She spoke while removing the bedspreads leaving part of the cover exposed, causing me to interpose wanting to stop her, but without getting it, because she finished it taking it. "'The story of Krypton'" she read the title before looking at me angrily. "Where did you get this?" She asked._

" _Father gave it to me" I answered sincerely._

" _I doubt your father gave you this" she shook her head, to which I went to reply, but she did not give me time. "I hope you have memorized it, because you will not see it again" she said sitting up. "I remind you that tomorrow they come to meet you," she said before leaving along with the book._

 _I just turned to see her go, without daring to say anything else, without even complaining that she was taking it, because it did not matter if I did it, since it was not going to solve anything, she was going to do it anyway._

 _I fell down angry because I had forbidden the things that I liked to do, feeling the tears of anger accumulating in my eyes, which made me not bother to look who entered the room, knowing perfectly who it was._

" _What happened?" I heard Mon-el ask, making me turn to him._

" _Mother has taken another book" I answered._

" _One more?" He laughed while asking. "She's going to make a collection" he commented between laughter, but he did not manage to make me laugh, which made him frown. "What is it?" He asked worried while I shook my head. "Something is wrong, you never put yourself like that for a book." He grabbed my face._

" _Father gave it to me, he allowed me to read it so that in a few years I can go with him to visit Krypton" I explained with anger. "But Mother has gotten angry and she has taken it" I bowed my head in anger._

 _My brother looked at me with pity for a few seconds before hugging me and persuading me to sleep."_

I managed to calm down after a few seconds, letting myself be guided by them to the living room with the intention of having dinner, despite the fact that I did not feel like it, which is why I sat in the chair without eating at any time.

"You have to eat, just a little" Mon-el looked at me expecting me to do it and, the truth is that I did, feeling watched by him while he smiled at me. "Tomorrow do you have rehearsals?" he asked getting me to look at him. "Choir" he said.

"No, I quit" I replied in a whisper.

"You loved being there, why did you do it?" he questioned, truly dismayed by the new information he had just received.

"Because everything had changed and I didn't want to continue doing it" I answered without daring to look him in the eye. "Two weeks after you left we had a competition, the most important, and I failed them all" I raised my head before continuing talking. "I stopped attending the rehearsals because Zale wasn't there, because you weren't here and I was scared ..., I was afraid that when I would returne home, Kara wasn't going to be there" I explained to him, trying to hold back the tears. "So that morning, despite telling Kra I was going to go, I couldn't ... I think it was the first time I panicked and they lost because I wasn't there" the tears began to slide down my cheeks inevitably. "I decided to leave, I didn't want to continue going, it was the best for me" I whispered.

"Mya ..." the pity was reflected in his eyes, as in Imra's, which made me get up before apologizing and heading to the room.

I dropped on the bed between sobs, unable to calm myself in any way, taking a small blade out of my backpack, observing it before I dared to make the cut in the palm of my hand. This had been a custom of mine since Daxam, the one that made me remember what the real pain was, and that I had resumed during these last months.

I tried to hide my hand when the door opened, following my brother with my eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried making me nod, noticing how he repaired his attention on the hand that was hidden, unable to prevent him from grabbing it. "How have you cut, Mya?" He asked starting to get upset.

"It's going to heal, tomorrow I will not have anything, it's not that bad" I complained knowing that he was going to start an interrogation and it was not going to stop until he got each and every one of the answers.

"It has been on purpose" he murmured keeping my hand held. "Since when do you do this?" he asked.

"I used to do it in Daxam, until Mother discovered it and I had to stop doing it, and here a few months ago, four I think" I explained. "Nobody knows," I said anticipating his next question.

-"Tomorrow we will go to the DEO, I need them to assure me that you are okay and you are going to talk to someone, you can do it with me, but since I know you aren't going to do it, we will look for someone" he said forcing me to lie down. "Try to sleep, Mya" He kissed my forehead before picking up the blade and leaving.

I sighed inwardly cursing myself, because I did not need to talk to anyone about the reasons that had led me to do this, seriously, I did not, but I was aware that when my brother was proposing something, he complied.

 **Thaks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	5. Chapter 5

When I opened my eyes and remembered what awaited me today, I tried to go back to sleep, covering myself with the quilt, although it only lasted a few minutes, as my brother opened the door while calling me, what made me complain.

"It's time to get up" he spoke closer. "Come on, Mya" he said shortly before grabbing my hand to make sure of what I said the previous night. "Are you going to explain to me why are you doing this?" he asked the moment I looked at him and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't need to explain it to anyone, it is a habit that I have and I will continue to have" I sat up on the bed. "I understand that you worry, but I'm fine, Mon-el" I tried to assure him, although I did not seem to convince him at all.

"You know you can always count on me, right?" He brushed the hair from my face. "I'm not going to judge you, ever" he said, moving to hug me.

I nodded lightly placing my head on his shoulder, allowing him to keep me hugged for as long as he wanted, but it did not take him long to separate me from him and grab my face.

"Do you want to choose with which person you are going to talk to?" He asked looking me directly in the eyes, which made me shake my head, again, I did not need to talk to anyone. "Do you want to talk to me?" He questioned, but not even I bothered to answer. "Imra?" he continued, but after realizing that I did not respond to anything, he stopped asking. "Okay, we go to the DEO then" he sighed getting up. "Get ready" he asked before leaving.

I sighed, closing my eyes as I let myself fall on the bed, how many more times should I refuse to do it? Despite not wanting to do it, I ended up preparing myself.

My brother looked at me the moment I left the room, watching me closely while sighing and shaking his head.

"Is there something you want to do today?" He asked leaving a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"I thought we were going to the DEO" I answered looking him directly in the eyes.

"I know you're not going to speak, I'll reconsider if you give me reasons to do so" he explained making me nod before starting to eat without wanting to say anything else about it. "Do you want to go somewhere?" he questioned again, to which I shook my head. "In that case, what do you think if we show National City to Imra?" He pointed at her while asking the question to what I looked at her, who seemed surprised by the proposal, but willing to agree if I answered that I would, so I nodded slightly.

For much of the morning we walked through the streets of the city, barely speaking to each other, and it was that I used to walk alone in front of them, taking my time to think, although without doing anything special.

My brother suggested the idea of going to the ice cream shop, the one I used to go with Kara when I ended the classes, hoping that my brother would have managed to sit at the table that was next to a window, from that I dedicated myself to observe everything that happened on the street, to which I began to go with Zale when we went out of the rehearsals and that for seven months I had not dared to step in again, not even to pass in front of it.

I stopped at the entrance while sighing feeling that I was going to break at any time as a result of the memories that were assaulting me. However, I managed to shake my head, get rid of them all and sit in front of Imra and my brother.

"Are you okay?" She asked, the worry visible on her face.

"Yes, it's just that ..., It's been a long time ago since I came the last time" I answered.

"You haven't eaten ice cream for seven months?" The question was asked by my brother, making me laugh lightly while shaking my head. "Where are you going now?" He asked curiously.

"To the one next to the apartment" I answered. "But not as often as before" I wanted to explain ducking my head, which made Mon-el ask the reasons. "This year is much more demanding than the previous one, I need more study hours" I looked at him.

"Did you sign up for an extracurricular activity?" he asked me. "You quit the choir" he said at the same time I nodded.

"The astronomy club, it's interesting" I commented with a sincere smile.

I let the conversation stop focusing on me, diverting my attention to what was happening on the street, ducking my head the moment I saw them there. That group of "popular" had become a nightmare for me since the start of the new academic year.

"Can we go? I'm not feeling well" I tried to attract the concern of my brother while seeing them enter, but I only got him to observe me for a few seconds, enough time for them to approach us.

"Hey, look who's here, Mya Matthews" Nick pointed to me while I ducked my head without bothering to look at them. "It's been a while since you came here, you know, since your space boyfriend died" he said getting that the rest of the group laughed, making me clench my fists with force. "Poor thing ... He died with the rest of his kind, maybe he was as bad as them" he spoke with a smile on his face.

"I have no idea who you are supposed to be, but leave her alone" my brother was the first to react, getting up from the chair as he was talking. "Leave my sister alone" he warned, but without achieving his purpose .

"Or what?" Nick asked, challenging him, which made me get up too, staring at my brother.

"No, please," I begged shortly before running to the exit, wanting to run away, being alone for a few minutes, maybe hours, so I did not stop when my brother called my name.

When I found myself a little further away, after making sure I was not seen, I dared to fly, this being my first time without Kara, with no one who could help me if I failed, although my only intention was to get to my brother's apartment. I entered through the living room window, the only one that was open, before locking myself in the room and starting to cry almost without being able to avoid it.

The first days of class had been the worst, I could not deny it, but over time I had learned to live with it, to ignore them, releasing all my anger with those cuts in my hand.

I heard the apartment door open shortly before hearing my brother's footsteps approaching the door of the room, making an attempt to open it, but calling repeatedly when he realized he was not going to get it.

"Mya, I know you're inside, please open the door" he asked, but I did not move at all.

It only cost him a few more struggles so that he could open it, causing me to turn around to avoid looking at his face, cuddling up on myself as I continued to tear myself to pieces. I felt his hand on my shoulder as if he expected me to look at him, but, honestly, I could not do it.

"Since when has this been happening?" he asked stroking my hair, looking for a way to calm me down.

"Since the year began," I replied in barely a whisper.

"Does Kara know?" He asked making me shake my head, nobody knew. "Why?" He questioned alarmed.

"She has enough to add her my problems," I muttered knowing he was beginning to get angry, although I was not sure if it was with me or what was happening in general.

"Do you really believe that? For the gods, Mya, you should have asked for help" he made me turn to him. "You still have time to do it" he lifted my chin to look me straight in the eye, but I shook my head. "They are hurting you day after day, it can't stay like this, tomorrow we will talk to the Principal" he assured me making me start breathing with agitation.

"You are going to complicate things more, Mon-el" I complained wanting him to leave the subject there, but he did not. "Please, let it be" I begged him.

"No, Mya, I can't let it be" he denied the idea. "I'm sorry, but we have to do something about it" he got up from the bed.

"Mon-el, do not do it" I got up too.

My brother stopped in his tracks, sighing heavily as if pondering something before turning to me and watching me for a few seconds.

"Do you know what?" He looked at me seriously. "I'm tired of doing what you want me to do, Mya, you haven't stopped being a spoiled princess that you think that with crying a little you solve everything, but it's not like that, sometimes you have to fight" the tears were even more present when I hear him say that. "Continue crying, maybe you'll get something" he turned to leave the room, closing the door.

I lay down on the bed without bothering to dry my tears, closing my eyes with the sole intention of evading everything that was happening.

 _""Mya, no!" Her older brother shouted behind her after seeing her move forward, but she did not stop. "Mya!" he shouted again, but again, he could not stop the child.._

 _The six-year-old girl had only one goal in mind and, despite what happened a few weeks ago and her father's prohibition for her not to go there, she did not fulfill it. She wanted to get to where her brother's precious dragon was, because there were many times she had heard about him, but they had never given her the opportunity to see it._

 _She stopped at the moment she stood in front of it, admiring the dimensions of that being who had just turned its head to watch her with its two big eyes, a fact that intimidated her enough, making her feel completely tiny by its side. Still, she admired it, fascinated to discover the beautiful color of its abdomen, completely golden, scales that stood out under that dark blue of the others. She had to admit it, Saffire was the most beautiful dragon she had ever seen._

" _Mya" the voice of her brother echoed again in her ears, feeling as he placed his hand on her shoulder, but she could not turn, because she did not want to break the connection with that wonderful fantasy being. "You know you can not be here" he turned her towards him._

" _I wanted to see Saffire" explained the kid looking at him with her two big blue eyes, but, although other times they had been a weakness, today was not going to be the case, not when he knew that his father would not hesitate to scold him._

" _You have to go" he pointed to the door, which only managed to increase the pout of his younger sister. "No, go" he asked again, rather demanded, wanting to divert his gaze. "I'm tired of being scolded because of you, Mya." He grabbed her chin. "You think that with pouting you solve everything, you're daddy's little girl and he will do everything you tell him, but I don't" he pointed to himself. "My life was much better without you, everyone's, you shouldn't have been born" he let her go._

 _The words were hard for a girl of only six years, who did not understand all its meaning, but even so, she did not hesitate to run away from him, because after all it was what his brother wanted."_

I opened my eyes breathing with agitation at that memory, hurt by the words he said to me that day, knowing he was angry, but even so, that was not enough excuse for his words.

"I don't want to talk, Imra" I noticed when the door of the room opened, but she did not know stopped, she continued walking.

"I don't need you to do it, I just need you to listen to me" she smiled sitting on the edge of the bed, which made me look at her before drying the tears that were still running down my cheeks. "I know it can be hard to admit that you need help" she started talking.

"But I don't, I can do it" I interrupted her.

"I know, you're strong" she commented with a slight smile. "But sometimes you need to open up to the rest of people who love you" she looked at me, but this time I did not interrupt her in her words. "Your brother wants to protect you of everything that can hurt you and yes, his words haven't been adequate, but he didn't intend to give it that meaning," she explained, speaking again when she realized I was going to reply. "Don't lose the relationship you have with him, Mya, you need each other" she dared to put my hair behind my ear. "Don't think I didn't scold him too" she said making me laugh lightly.

"I don't want to talk to him now, but I will" I assured watching her smile.

"I suppose you'll stay here" she said while I nodded. "In that case, try to rest, Mya" she stroked one last time my hair before getting up and leaving.

I closed my eyes again the moment she closed the door, in a way more relaxed than before, giving a chance at her request, maybe I should talk to him tomorrow.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	6. Chapter 6

My intentions of speaking with him before going to high school stayed there, without being fulfilled, because I stopped at the moment I heard him talking with Imra about going to talk to the Principal. This made me not even bother to have breakfast, because I took my backpack and left the apartment without saying where I was going.

The morning seemed to pass without any problem, because, despite crossing them on different occasions, they did not tell me anything, although I did not have the same luck when I found them in the corridor when the last bell rang.

"You should be more careful, Matthews" I heard Nick comment after colliding with me, making me throw away the book I was carrying.

I just bent down to pick it up, sitting up without even bothering to turn to him, knowing that it would not do any good to face him, so I started walking wanting to ignore their voices calling me. I opened my locker to put things inside and take the astronomy book, because that was where I was supposed to go, however, before I could turn around, it was Nick who forced me to do it, grabbing my wrist tightly.

I looked at him analyzing the situation, since I was aware that if I tried to get rid of his grip I would end up breaking his arm, which would reveal that I was an alien, so I stayed still, hoping that he would take the hand away.

"Not even a struggle?" He asked, but no, I was not going to move. "Aren't you going to defend yourself? You need your brother, right?" He laughed what got me to clench my jaw, controlling me.

There came a time when I stopped listening to him and I just observed him, remembering Kara's words: "make their weakness, your strong point", and, truthfully, it was that from the position where he had me, it would not be difficult for me to reduce him. After looking at him one last time and with a single movement, I grabbed his arm and placed him where I had previously found myself, placing myself in front of him, keeping one of my hands on his arm and the other on his shoulder, exerting enough strength as not to hurt him, but not to let him move.

Astonishment and surprise was described on his face, as if he were trying to find a logical explanation for what had just happened and I could give it to him, he should not have underestimated me. However, the rest of the people, those he considered his friends, were laughing at how the situation had changed.

"Who is the weak now?" I asked looking directly into his eyes.

I would have loved to hear him answer, but before I could do it, I was called to the principal's office, which alarmed me, since, honestly, I could not believe that they were going to expel me for this. So I let him go, I grabbed my backpack and started walking.

"This hasn't stayed that way, Matthews," he yelled behind me with his pride completely hurt.

"Of course not, Parker," I muttered as I left.

I was prepared to explain the situation, mentally reviewing everything I was going to say to prevent me from being punished for my behavior, having to relax before entering his office.

I wanted to talk, but soon my words stayed in my throat when I saw him there, watching him while shaking my head.

"Sit down, Miss Matthews" the principal asked me, so I sat next to my brother. "While her brother explained the situation, I could see a scene in the hall ..." he explained to what I wanted to interrupt him, defend myself. "I know it was to defend yourself, but as you know, violence is not accepted in this center, so during the rest of the week you will stay after class" he said to which I nodded slightly, despite not being agreement with him. "As Nicholas ..., he will be expelled a few days, hopefully by the time he returns he has changed his attitude" he said making me duck my head, this was just going to complicate everything even more. "That's it, if something happens, don't hesitate to come and tell us" he asked me.

"I will," I answered in a whisper, getting up from my chair, followed by my brother.

I did not bother to look at him before moving on to the class in which the astronomy club met, although I do not think he expected me to do it, so he did not try to stop me.

I opened the classroom door receiving the glances of the five people inside, smiling slightly before approaching them and leaving my backpack on the floor.

"What happened?" It was Aria who asked me with concern, to which I shook my head. "I've seen it, everything" she said hoping that I would speak, but I did not. "How did you manage to reduce him? By the way, he seemed angry" she asked.

"He's not as strong as he thinks" I answered her causing her laugh.

"You know the rumors" she commented between laughs, making me raise an eyebrow without understanding what she was referring to. "Really, Mya?" She looked at me for a few seconds. "They said that he was jealous that you were going out with Nolan, so he left to talk to him and now he goes for you" she explained making me look surprised, because that they were friends, I knew it, but not the rest. "He likes you, Mya" she said at the same time that I shook my head, that was impossible.

Luckily the topic stayed there, because soon we focused on what they wanted to investigate, Krypton, they wanted to find out about the biological planet of Superman and Supergirl. I wanted to make like I had an interest, that I had never heard anything about it beyond the little we knew, but, the reality is that I did.

"Mya, Kara has interviewed Supergirl, right?" Kyle asked me, to which I had to nod slightly. "Could she help us to contact her?" he questioned.

"I don't know, I would have to ask her" I answered in a whisper, not sure where I was getting myself.

I managed to convince them that I would talk to her when she returned to the city, because they kept insisting that I should call her, but the truth is that I could not do it.

I went to the DEO wanting to vent, take away all the memories of what had happened today, once and for all, knowing that it would be difficult to get it. I closed the door to the training room to isolate myself, knowing that both Winn and J'onn knew I was there, since both of them were in the room from where you could see the training room and, for a few seconds, they watched me, but it was soon Winn who was left alone there.

"I should think about making a suit for you?" I heard him ask after throwing the first blows to what I laughed while shaking my head, no, not yet.

I continued training despite knowing that from time to time he stopped to observe me, feeling like with every blow, I was reassuring myself.

I sighed. Sometimes I had the feeling that I did not fit, that this was not my place, but, during the last months, I had learned the opposite, this was the place where I should be, where I was free.

I felt how my heart beat increased the moment I heard the thunder, because since I was young I had not stand the loud noises, not knowing how to control my own panic, so, despite wanting to call someone, I remained motionless, prey to my own fear.

 _"The ground trembled violently followed by a loud sound causing the panic of the two-year-old, who did not hesitate to let go of her mother's hand to run to hide under a desk. The girl did not hesitate to start crying, completely terrified, ignoring the comforting words of her mother, who tried to calm her down._

 _"Come here, baby," she stretched out her arms to reach her, getting the girl to crawl to her with the sole intention of throwing herself into her arms. "Shara, my brave girl, it's over," she hugged her, feeling the younger girl seek all her protection while her little body trembled as a result of the sobs that assaulted her. "You have to calm down, honey" she tried to dry the uncontrollable tears that fell down her cheeks. "Have you got scared?" She asked her when she felt that she was a little calmer, still with her little head buried in her neck, keeping her eyes closed._

 _The little girl just nodded slightly without wanting to move much, ending by calming down shortly before placing her little hands on her shoulders to distance herself, moment in which mother and daughter looked each other directly in the eyes. The kid's blue eyes observed her with precision and no tears in them, only with the trace of these down her cheeks._

 _"It's not going to happen anymore, okay, baby?" She brushed the hair away from her face even though she knew her words were not true._

" _What are you doing here?" She heard ask behind her back, so she turned. "What is that kid doing here?" He asked pointing to the child, who had hidden her face on her shoulder at the time he had entered the room._

" _She's only two years old, Father, she should not be treated like that" she complained tired of him reneging on the existence of the child. "I wanted to ask if there was no other option" she looked at him waiting for him to answer that there was, that she would stay at home with her._

 _"There isn't," he answered. "You know that I was never a participant in that child's coming into the world, so before I decide to give her to the first family I find, give her to her father," he warned her, making her hug with a greater strength her daughter._

" _I can't let her go, I'm not going to see her again" she said trying to find his compassion, knowing that there was no trace in her father._

" _Don't try to run away, you will complicate things further" the seriousness in his eyes terrified her. "She can stay as long as we can carry out a study in the combination of both genetic charges" he explained to what she quickly shook her head, observing how his father was approaching them._

" _I will never allow my daughter to be used for those purposes" she looked him straight in the eye before observing her daughter's face, she had to make a decision for her sake "_

He had received a call from Winn explainig him that his sister was having a panic attack on the DEO and that she was not attending to reasons, indeed, that she seemed to be speaking to them in Kryptonese, which, frankly, surprised him, as he was not aware of that her sister knew how to speak that language.

However, he soon arrived, following his friend to the training room, where Mya was sitting on the floor, with her back to the wall, her knees close to her chest and her head buried in these, while her body was shaken by the crying. He tried to call her as he approached her, but his sister did not even bother to raise her head to look at him, so he sat down beside her before brushing away the hair that fell over her face.

"Mya, sweetheart" he spoke getting her to look at him with her blue eyes completely red because of the time she had been crying. "What happened?" he asked, but, indeed, Winn was right, Mya answered him in Kryptonese.

He looked at her for a few seconds trying to decipher the full meaning of the sentence, but he was not able, it had been too long since he learned that language, so he just held her against him.

He asked Imra to try to read his mind, but without knowing how it was possible, his sister thought and spoke in that language, which disturbed him by not understanding the reasons why this happened.

Still, he hugged his little sister, allowing her to lean on his chest without ever calming down, which caused them to stay awake all night, because every time she closed her eyes and fell asleep, she woke up startled with new tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" He opened his eyes after hearing her voice, smiling when he saw Kara in front of him, maybe she could end everything that was happening. "Why do they say I have to calm her down?" She ask.

"I don't know, she only speaks in Kryptonese and I can't understand her" he explained it shortly before she crouched down in front of the girl.

He saw them talking for a few minutes, watching as his sister nodded slightly at some kind of proposition made by Kara, who stroked her hair before kissing her forehead.

"She access to go to the apartment," she explained to which he nodded. "I'll tell you what happens, okay?" He looked at her holding Mya's hand to help her up.

"I'll take her things in a while" he said shortly before watching them leave, feeling the need to make sure his sister was going to be fine.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes in tears, truly confused by where I was, observing the room before moving in search of her. Kara was back.

I looked at her as she grabbed my hand to hold it tightly, daring to dry the tears that had begun to slide down my cheeks.

"You have a lot to explain." She looked at me seriously as I ducked my head without even daring to look at her face.

"He told you, didn't he?" I murmured, it was obvious that my brother was going to tell her, so I should not be surprised if the answer to my question was an affirmation.

"Why did you not say anything?" She asked me with concern while she was even closer to me, making me keep my head down, wanting to avoid crying. "Mya, I don't want to pressure you to talk if you're not ready," she whispered, raising my chin.

"No, it's okay" I murmured shaking my head, maybe I should do it. "I thought I could do it, that I didn't need help, I didn't want to ask for it" I recognized watching the pity on her face. "At first it was easy forget it, the ..." I did not know how to say it without altering her, but she seemed to understand what I was going to say, as she nodded slightly for me to continue talking. "It was an escape, Kara, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it, but .." the tears soon crowded in my eyes, so I tried to contain them. "This last month ..., they started to make comments about Zale and Mon-el, I couldn't stand it any longer and after what happened the other day ..." At that time I could not help but start to sob, feeling like I was hugging against her in an attempt to calm me down, but without getting it.

"I'm glad you could tell" she kept me hugged. "You know we're here for everything you need, okay?" She separated me a bit from her to grab my face, making me nod, I knew. "Now can you explain to me why you were speaking in Kryptonian?" She asked with a smile, which made me raise an eyebrow as I looked at her, but soon I remembered what had happened the previous afternoon, as well as the memory of the other night.

I sighed as I looked at her before starting to talk, to explain everything, without forgetting even the smallest detail, because both memories had been too vivid to be forgotten.

* * *

I was nervous, why deny it? I honestly did not know how this was going to come out, if we were going to get the purpose that no one would notice that Kara was Supergirl.

I sat on the chair hitting the notebook with the pen trying to contain my nervousness, because how could I do that I did not know her? It was impossible, honestly, it was.

I knew that everyone was impatient for her to arrive and that the minutes were becoming an eternity for them, but there was nothing I could do, just wait for her to end in the case she was working on right now.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Supergirl apologized getting everyone to turn to her, observing the fascination in the rest of them, keeping behind them while smiling towards her.

The questions did not wait and soon the answers of what life was like in Krypton, its organization were making their way, getting me to listen with the same emotion that I had always done, feeling as from time to time she watched me, as if she wanted to make sure I was well and, honestly, after the conversation in which I recognized that there were times when I did not know what my place was, I understood it.

I was never loved in Krypton beyond my mother, in Daxam I never felt comfortable, always following orders to be the perfect daughter and the perfect princess, but that was not me, never would have been, and here ... I felt the freedom when I left CADMUS, but even so, there were times when I was not sure about who I was, if I would be the person everyone expected me to be, the one who continued to repress part of her true self.

"Mya" she called me getting me to look at her. "Kara wants you to go to CatCo when you get out of here" she communicated to which I nodded slightly before she left.

Sure enough, when I left there I went to CatCo, trying to smile slightly as I approached her, watching the concern on her face as she was observing me, so she did not hesitate to move in my direction to shorten the path.

"What's wrong?" She asked grabbing my face, but she did not get an answer, because I had nothing to say, I did not understand why I wanted to cry and, truthfully, that was what it happened the moment her arms surrounded me.

I remained hugged for as long as possible, unable to stop crying while Kara sought a way to calm me down, though she gave up, allowing me to sob in her arms, knowing that it was the best she could do. Little by little I stopped crying, starting to separate a bit from her, although, at the moment, it was Kara who did not want to let me go, because she seemed afraid that I would break again, so I closed my eyes without wanting to move

"Hey, what happened?" I heard Lena speak. "Is she okay?" She asked Kara.

"I'm not sure about what happened" I heard her respond as the same the time as I opened my eyes and tried to make the trail of tears disappear on my cheeks. "Are you better?" She asked making me nod. "Do you want to talk about it?" She questioned to what I shook my head, I had no explanation to what had just happened. "Okay" she sighed letting me separate from her. "I have to finish an article, then we will go home, OK?" she said.

"What do you think if you come with me while Kara ends?" Lena asked me, to which after looking at her for a few seconds, I ended up nodding slightly.

I followed her to the terrace of James's office, the one that had once been Cat Grant's, sitting on the couch while I looked toward the sky, completely enraptured by the colors of the dawn, being able to distinguish the first stars in the night sky.

Despite not looking at her, I knew that worry was reflected on her face as she watched me, so she would soon ask about it.

"Mya, if it has something to do with what happened seven months ago ..." I did not let her finish talking, I did not need her to apologize again, she was not to blame for anything that happened.

"No" I looked at her. "You don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault, nor that of anyone beyond my mother's, if we have to blame someone is her" I spoke without wanting to attract the memories of that day.

"So, what's wrong?" She questioned as I shrugged, I wish I had an answer.

"I think I don't know who I am" I bowed my head. "I guess I will never be who I want to be, here I will always be obliged to forget that part that makes me an alien" I explained turning my gaze back to the sky. "My dream was to go out of Daxam, stop being the perfect princess and I got it, but at what cost?" I asked for myself.

"Did you talk about all this with Kara or with your brother?" She asked me, to which I nodded slightly. "What did they say?" She questioned.

"Kara is optimistic and believes that I will be able to overcome it, but I am not so sure" I answered, holding my head in my hands.

"It's normal that you find yourself in that moment of your life in which you don't know who you are" she began to talk getting me to look at her. "You are young, you're only seventeen years old, at this age it's usual to be confused, but, believe me, you will be able to find yourself" she said. "Let yourself go a little, you still have time to grow" she commented with a smile.

I nodded slightly at her words, maybe she was right and I still had time to find out who I was.

* * *

My eyes were on my brother as I listened as he and Imra explained why the Legion of Superheroes had been created, this reason being Kara, her actions as a hero of the city, those who had managed to inspire my brother to do it.

However, as the conversation progressed and the reasons why they were here were revealed, I did not need to hear his next words, those in which they asked for help to fix the ship and be able to leave, to know it. This caused the tears to gather in my eyes and, seeing that I would not be able to contain myself, I decided to leave there, knowing that both, he and Kara, were trying not to call me, because it was better to leave me alone for a while.

Without knowing the reasons, my feet guided me to a room that I had not been for a long time, a place that had been my refuge the weeks after that, where I did not have to worry about how I felt, because I could be myself, so I sat on the same corner that I had always done and I started crying.

I could not say how long I stayed there until Kara found me, until she forced me to go with her to help her prepare the Christmas party, the one my brother would not attend, despite being invited, in which I did not want to be pretending that I was having fun, because it was not like that, nor was it going to be, so nobody was surprised that I ran away and locked myself in my room when I had my first opportunity.

* * *

I looked at my brother for a few seconds without daring to speak to him, because I had not spoken sincerely with him since I had that panic attack, so it was not easy to start a conversation with him now.

We were both immersed in the fight between Kara and that Kryptonian who had been attacking the city for a couple of days, and it was possible to feel the fear that flooded us all there. However, the moment that Alex's voice was heard calling her younger sister, I knew it, Kara had been defeated and for a few seconds I remained motionless, listening to Alex's voice in my ears, feeling my breathing falter. I could not lose it.

I was not really aware of what was happening until I saw the stretcher, forcing myself to close my eyes as the tears struggled to get out of them. Without knowing how or why, I allowed myself to be guided inside that room, forgetting to breathe when I saw her, Kara had never been hurt in this way, for a few seconds, the possibility of losing her made its way into my mind.

I could not help sobbing, feeling that if she died, I would be alone, that no one would be left, no one to make me feel at home, that this was my place and that no matter how many times I denied it, it was not was going to change.

I felt that someone hugged me, knowing who it was, so I did not move, keeping my face buried in his chest as he struggled to calm me down, not resisting when he chose to pick me up to get me out, because it had been a long time since my body had stopped obeying the orders of my brain. I rested my head on his shoulder, my face buried in his neck, keeping my eyes closed as I listened as he spoke to me in an attempt to calm me down, but, honestly, I was not sure that anything could be achieved, not even the words from Imra, those who claimed that Kara would be fine, got it.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	8. Chapter 8

He kept his sister in that position until he felt that his sister was becoming a dead weight, which indicated that she had fallen asleep with her face buried in his neck, at which point he changed the position in which he was holding her, passing one arm on the back and the other below her knees, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"Has she fallen asleep?" He heard Imra ask, so he turned to her, while nodding. "They have agreed to take Kara to the ship," she explained to what he nodded.

Indeed, at the time when everything was ready, they moved her there, introducing her into one of the pods that would be able to keep her alive until all her wounds were healed.

He went to one of the few rooms in that ship that had a bed, with the intention of lying his sister down there and allowing her to continue sleeping, however, Mya seemed to sense that, because she grabbed his shirt to prevent him from separating her of him, so he ended up lying with her, not wanting her to wake up.

Hours passed until her sister faced the courage to let him go, which allowed him to sit down, but he did not leave, refusing to leave her in the room she would not know when she woke up.

* * *

The first thing I found when I opened my eyes was my brother, who was watching me with concern, but at the same time expectant, as if I should react in some strange way, I soon understood. This was not a room of the DEO, it was much more futuristic than the bunks of the organization, so I had to suspect that we did not continue there.

"Where are we?" I asked finding my voice a couple of seconds after trying. "Kara?" The question was drowned in my throat only able to whisper.

"We are in the Legion ship" answered while I was trying to get up, waiting impatiently for the answer to my other question. "She's in a coma, in one of the pods here, it's what provides her life support" he tried to explain as if he did not want to alter me more than I already was, although he seemed to realize that the tears would soon begin to slide down my cheeks, for he embraced me.

I remained supported on him until I managed to calm down, asking him to see Kara, a fact that he denied me alleging that I should be calmer before he allowed me to do so, and despite wanting to debate it, I did not, because I did not have enough strength as to get some change.

Two days passed until he decided that I was sufficiently prepared to see her, although always following close behind.

"Hey, we are here" he communicated to the rest, recognizing all but one. "Mya, he is Braniac 5, well, Brainy" he pointed to him. "Brainy, this is my little sister, Mya" he introduced me.

I smiled shyly as I focused my attention on the capsule in front of me, watching Kara closely. I placed my hand on the glass as if I expected her to do the same, which, obviously, did not happen, which caused me to duck my head while holding back the tears.

It was my brother who, under the watchful eye of the others, hugged me with the intention of getting away from there, at which point I could not help but start crying.

"Everything will be fine" he tried to calm me down, but it did not stop me from crying. "Mya, sweetie, Kara is going to be fine, she's going to get out of this, okay?" he grabbed my chin looking me straight in the eyes, moment in which I realized what was happening, he knew it.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" I asked in just a trickle of voice.

"No, not exactly this way," he answered. "But I know she will survive, Mya, I can assure you that." He brushed the hair from my face before hugging me again. "Do you want to see the ship?" He asked, making me nod. truth is that I was curious as how it was, because during these last two days I had barely let me out of that room. "What do you think if you're going with Imra and then I reached you?" He asked while I looked at her, who seemed just as surprised as I was at the proposal, but ended up nodding and I, in spite of not being sure, I did the same thing. "Well, don't touch anything and pay attention to what she tells you" he warned me by making me nod slightly before I separated from him to get close to her.

I must admit that at first it was uncomfortable, because neither of us seemed to find the right words to speak, because, as with my brother, I had not talked to her for a long time, which was starting to make me nervous, because I was aware that she played with advantage, since she could read my mind. However, I was not sure if she was doing it or not, because even though I felt watched by her, she did not seem interested in wanting to discover what was going on in my head.

I stopped the moment I saw the small library they had in that room, moving towards it with curiosity, being sure that there would be much more information here than we had in Daxam, so I did not wait for Imra to give me any indication, taking the first book I found.

"When your brother said that you're curious, he wasn't wrong" she commented approaching getting me to raise my head to look at her before returning my attention to the book, trying to decipher what language it was, since I honestly did not know it. "I wrote it, it's about my planet" she explained at the same time that I watched as the letters changed to English. "Now you can read it" she offered it to me.

"Thank you" I whispered with a shy smile, observing the rest I had nearby. "What is this about?" I questioned taking it.

"Speak of ..., I don'tt know exactly, it's your brother's" she replied making me raise an eyebrow. "He wrote there at least once a week, he did it during the first years, the following ones were more spaced" she explained at the same time that I dared to open it, feeling like I was about to cry when I saw the daxanese all over the page.

"Can I read it?" I asked.

"I think that you should ask him" she answered.

"Mya, release that book" I heard him speak from the door, making me turn to him, but without letting it go. "Mya ..." he warned approaching.

"Why?" I asked, wanting an answer clear enough for me to put it back on the table.

"It's personal" he answered taking it from my hands, making me frown.

"What are you afraid of?" I questioned with a certain mockery.

"Nothing, it's just ... I don't want you to read it" he said still with the book in his arms.

I decided it was not worth it to insist, so after making sure that I could read Imra's book, I sat in a chair and prepared myself for it. It took me only an hour to finish it, discovering that her life had not been simple either, that her childhood was also marked by obligations. This book got me to understand that she had never been like this and that everything that made her weak at some point made her strong.

When I finished I got up and left in search of my brother, I ran into Brainy, who observed me curious, as I did to him, for a few seconds.

"Mon-el's little sister, what are you doing alone?" He asked me curious, which made me smile because of his way of asking.

"Trying to find him, do you know where he is?" I questioned.

"He's in the main control" he answered, getting me to look at him confused. "You don't know where it is, I accompany you" he made a gesture for me to follow him.

I followed him to the control, placing myself next to Alex, feeling as my brother watched me closely, although he did not dare to say anything, ending the conversation they were having at that moment. Still, I got to know that Brainy was entering into Kara's mind to help her wake up from her coma, but that no progress had been made in this regard beyond the anger she had.

On the other hand they discussed how to end with Reign, to weaken her, but my brother refused to participate, although I did not hear the reasons why he did it.

"Mya, sweetheart, do you want us to do something?" It was Imra who asked me and, although I was surprised, I ended up agreeing, following her until we found ourselves in the street, moment in which she turned to look at me. "Are you hungry?" She smiled when she saw me nod.

"Can we go to have an ice cream?" I asked in a whisper.

She nodded slightly hoping that I was the one to guide her, but, this time, I refused to go to that ice cream parlor, because I did not want to see him. We remained silent for much of the time, since I was only focused on eating the ice cream.

"Is there something that is worrying you, Mya?" She asked me, to which I ducked my head, she had read my mind.

"I want to help with Reign, I think I can do it" I whispered sincerely. "But Mon-el isn't going to let me, he's going to claim that I'm young and ..., maybe he's right" I looked at her.

"I also think you're ready, but you're right, your brother isn't going to want you to do it" whe said making me smile slightly, because she was the first person that had encouraged me to do it.

However, just as I had predicted, this conversation with my brother was like that, because he denied me the slightest possibility of helping, which made me angry at his lack of confidence in me, but he did not seem to flinch when I left that room, angry. Even so, I ignored his words and showed up just as Imra fell to the ground, noticing that my brother was inside a sphere of ice and J'onn had just fallen to the ground, so in these moments everything depended on me.

Reign watched me for a few seconds, as if she seemed to want to identify who I was supposed to be, but she barely gave me time to react when she attacked me with her heat vision, getting me to defend myself in the same way and, not that I had used it before, but I had seen Kara do it. However, I did not know how to stop using it, what only made the power increase and that, at one point, I could not control it easily.

I got her to finish looking away, but I knew that I had let myself go to the limit, because my knees gave way to my exhaustion, falling to the ground.

Fear seized me the moment I saw her approach, knowing that I could not defend myself, wanting to scream when her hand made the grip on my arm, she had fractured it. She threw me at the same time that I closed my eyes, wanting to be carried away by unconsciousness.

* * *

"Mya!" he shouted when he saw his sister hit the ground, making sure Kara was controlling the situation before being able to run to where his little sister was. "Mya?" he questioned waiting for an answer that did not arrive, finished by kneeling at her side to place his hand on her neck, she was still alive. "You have to wake up" he asked for it repairing for the first time in the fractured right arm and the cut above her eyebrow, not to mention the notable wounds in her clavicle.

"Is she okay?" He heard Imra ask.

"She's alive, wounded, but alive," he said at the same time that Kara joined them moments after Reign had left. "We have to take her to the DEO, Kara ...?" He turned to look at her while she interrupted him and was about to take the younger one.

After ensuring the status of Imra and J'onn returned to the DEO, truly concerned about the state of his sister, staying nervous, waiting for some information, but the truth is that it took at least an hour until Dr. Hamilton approached them. During this time Kara, Imra, J'onn and even Brainy had remained there, refusing to leave until it was known exactly what had happened, for they were all concerned about the scene they had seen.

"She's still unconscious, but she doesn't present any neurological damage, which is good" she started talking, relaxing him enough, his sister was fine. "His right arm is fractured, we had to immobilize him, she has several ribs fractured and she also has bruises and wounds, but they aren't important," she explained, although he could feel that there was still something else they did not know. "She lost her powers during the fight, we can't estimate how long she will be like this because the sun lamps don't seem to do much effect, it may take longer than usual" Dr. Hamilton spoke looking at all fo them before stopping at him. "You can enter to see hee, warn me when she wake up" she asked before leaving.

He nodded slightly before daring to walk into the infirmary, approaching the place where her unconscious sister lay, spending his time observing her. He dared to grab her left hand, grateful that it had not been worse, but feeling guilty for what happened.

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	9. Chapter 9

It hurt to move, even breathing was difficult because of the pain that flooded my chest, which made me assure that I had a broken rib, so I could not help complaining when I made the new attempt to get air into my lungs.

I opened my eyes, forcing myself to blink to get used to the light, before daring to see where I was and it was obvious, I was in the DEO infirmary, where Imra slept on the other stretcher and my brother was asleep sitting on a chair.

I tried to sit up, but I was not able to, letting out a small scream at the moment the pain was present in my right arm and again in my ribs. I watched my arm carefully, realizing I had a cast on it.

Even though my scream had been contained, it seemed to wake both of them, because soon they were incorporated to approach, being my brother who dried the first tears that slid down my cheeks.

"How are you?" He asked with concern, to which I could only nod, whispering a timid "good" "Why did you do it?" He questioned making me look at him for a few seconds, was he really going to scold me now?

"I don't think that's important now, Mon-el, but that she's okay" Imra spoke trying to mediate between the two of us, but I was not sure if it would be of any use, as my brother looked at her for a few seconds before looking back at me. "I have to thank you for saving me, Mya" she smiled making me smile back.

"Don't thank me, I did what I should" I assured causing my brother to frown, which made me look at him. "Maybe you think I'm a kid to do this, that I'm not prepared and, yes, I didn't know how to control it, but I can't regret the decision I made," I explained, beginning to get angry at his attitude, noticing how he was bending his head for a few seconds.

"I'm just worried that you could get hurt, Mya, it could have been much worse" he commented as if I did not know that this was possible, which made me remember Kara, but before I could ask, it was him who gave me the answer "Kara is fine, she managed to inject the kryptonite to Reign, she's with Alex" he explained to what I nodded relaxed that she was fine.

We remained silent for a few seconds, both observing me, so I could not deny they were starting to make me nervous, but they did not stop, because they seemed to be making sure that I was completely fine, although when my brother sighed and pulled my hair away from my face, I knew they still had to tell me something.

"You know you lost your powers, right?" he asked making me nod, it was true. "Mya, we don't know when they will return, the lamps seem not to be helping" he tried to explain.

"Is it permanent?" I asked, because I had lost my powers many times in CADMUS, but it had only taken a couple of hours to be myself again.

"No, at least it's what everyone believe, but it will be a long recovery" he answered while I close my eyes for a few seconds.

"I found this" Imra said showing me a book. "It's another one that I wrote about Titan, it might help you to get distracted" she explained offering it to me.

"Thanks" I smiled back, making the attempt to take it, but finally it had to be my brother who did it.

I was tired and could barely hold it, so after pouting and asking my brother to read it, I got my goal, allowing Imra to sit on the edge of the bed before Mon-el started reading it.

* * *

A week had passed since that and, although I was not fully recovered yet, my broken arm and some other cuts only persisted, which indicated that the light was beginning to work, still a slow process.

I sat on the stretcher when I saw Kara enter the room, smiling slightly when she saw me incorporated, because it was the first time she saw me like that.

"I see you're better" she said sitting by my side shortly before the seriousness was reflected in her face. "I don't want to make you illusions, but you must know" she began to speak, getting me to frown without understanding to what she was referring to. "Winn has found where Fort Rozz is, there's information about Reign there and maybe when I comes back, your mother will do it with me," she explained suddenly, so I needed a few seconds to process it.

"Are you going alone?" I asked.

"No, Imra's coming with me" he said, which worried me again. "I'm going to try to get some more help, okay?" She kissed my forehead before leaving.

Shortly after I went in search of my brother, which alarmed him, because those were my first steps out of the room, so it was not that I could blame him, although he did not say anything about it.

My attention was soon diverted to Kara and the person who entered with her, Livewire, causing me to frown while watching them, was this what she meant by help?

"Cosplay!" Livewire exclaimed, approaching Mon-el. "I remember you, you wanted to save my life," she said.

"I remember getting it" he replied.

"Hey, Leslie, do you remember me?" Winn asked. "I used to fix your computer at CatCo," he added so that she could recognize him.

"No," she replied after looking fixedly for a few seconds, looking at me. "And that poor little girl?" She questioned pointing me, which made my brother to get between us, causing her laughter. "I bet she's your sister, Cosplay" she smiled.

Before anyone could respond, they communicated the arrival of a prisoner, and I must admit, I was quite frightened when I saw her appear. However, I was not the only one, because both Winn and J'onn watched the scene with concern, so when the latter one asked to speak with Kara, I was not surprised.

"The ship is ready" I heard Imra speak, so both my brother and I approached them, at which point Mon-el did not hesitate to show his concern for everything that could happen, trying to concentrate on warning about how to control the ship. "Mon-el, I have captainedship more times than you" she interrupted him.

"Take care of each other" he said.

"We will" Kara answered. "I'll try to do everything possible to tare her back if she's there, okay, Mya?" She grabbed my face to make sure I was looking at her, making me nod. "Let's go" she said making a sign for the two villains to get closer.

I saw them leave before we returned to the control panel, where Brainy was beginning to contact the ship. I stayed there until they confirmed that they were in Fort Rozz, stopping my breathing when I realized that the inhibitor had been removed from Psi, at which point I tried not to show my concern, although my brother seemed to feel it, because he observed me for a few seconds before grabbing my arm and taking me to a separate room.

"What is it?" he asked with concern.

"I don't like Psi" I answered. "I'm not sure Kara made a good choice taking her" I explained.

"Why?" He questioned, making me duck my head without knowing how to respond.

"She's able to make you see your worst fears, Kara could barely beat her, she needed Alex to assure her that you were still alive" I answered fixing on how the sadness was reflected on his face. "The nightmares that continued to those visions were even worse" I bend my head. "I do not want her to have to go through the same thing again· I sighed feeling like he was trying to hug me, wanting to avoid hurting my arm.

"It will be fine, okay?" He said grabbing my face. "Kara is strong, she can with it, in addition, Psi doesn't have a reason to attack" he spoke keeping me hugged, making me nod slightly.

We spent practically all day there, waiting for news from them, but not everything seemed to have to go well, as the ship's link to Fort Rozz was causing it to have deviated from orbit and was falling towards the star, which had caused us to lose communication with them.

All this had gotten Brainy to get upset and not enter into reasons, so we were all watching him, waiting for him to find the solution to what was happening. However, it was Winn who came up with the key to regain communication, but before he could do it was J'onn who told me that Dr. Hamilton wanted to make sure I was in good condition to be able to go home.

I remained in the infirmary waiting for her to finish all the tests, feeling relieved the moment I saw Kara enter the room.

"You have returned" I sighed.

"Why wouldn't we go back?" Kara questioned as she approached. "I have been told that you are recovered to go home" she commented making me smile. "I'll leave you a few seconds, okay?" she said advancing towards the door, getting me to frown with uncertainty, but soon I understood what was happening, unable to prevent the tears that began to slide down my cheeks.

The woman of my dreams, of my memories, was there, in front of me. My mother, who let me leave when I was barely two years old, who tried to sacrifice all her life for mine, because I could have a normal life, far from hatred.

"Shara, my brave girl" I heard her whisper, only causing my crying even more, because, sincerely, I was not able to calm down, not even when she sat next to me, hugging me. "Shh, I'm here, with you, little one" she whispered in my ear while caressing my hair, but it took a few more minutes for me to begin to calm down. "Hey, look how you've grown up" she grabbed my face to look me in the eyes while drying the tears that still sliding down my cheeks. "You have to calm down, can you do that?" She asked, to which I nodded slightly, seeing her smile, fixing for the first time in the tears on her eyes.

I searched for a way to embrace her again, not wanting to separate, seeking full protection in her arms.

* * *

It had been a while since we had returned to the apartment, the three of us, because both Kara and I had refused to let her sleep in the DEO. During this time I had tried to tell her how my life had been in Daxam, even since I arrived on Earth, however, I also had questions to ask, which had started at dinner.

"How did you meet? Father and you, I mean" I asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"You ask a lot of questions, my daughter" she smiled making Kara laugh.

"She just has started," Kara said laughing."Mya is tireless, in terms of curiosity, nobody can beat her," she said, causing my laughter, it was true.

"Your father and I met in Krypton, for years we saw each other whenever we could, a relationship forbidden by both families" she began to speak, brushing the hair off of my face. "He promised me that at some point he would leave Daxam, he would renounce being king and, together, we would embark on a trip to some unknown planet," she explained, ducking her head, which made me observe her carefully. "I was young, illusive and I was willing to do any kind of madness, but his words were never fulfilled" At that moment it seemed to cost her to continue talking. "We stopped seeing each other so often, later I found out that he had married and soon he would have his first child, however, shortly after the arrival of your brother I saw him again and he promised me that he would take Mon-el and we would leave, it wasn't true either" she sighed and for the first time I was able to see the tears that were stored in her eyes. "You weren't planned, but I promise you that I never saw him so happy as when he found out," she caressed my face while smiling."By that time I was already married and we thought it would be easier if we lied about who your father was, that when you grew up we would tell you the truth. I tried for months, but Rhea found the letters we sent each other and it did not take long to get everything out. My father looked for any way to protect his pride, even asking me to abort" the tears slid down her cheeks while she surrounded me with her arms hugging me tightly. "Your father was there when you were born, believe me when I tell you that he cried when he held you for the first time, you were his little angel." She caressed my face."Your grandfather just wanted you in Krypton for his own interests and when he realized it wasn'tt going to work, he forced me to let you go, but I was not going to do it without fighting, so I ran away with you. By the time they found me, they did not hesitate to sentence me, it was the moment when I let you go to Daxam" the strength of the hug increased as I looked at her with pity, but trying to return the hug as best I could with the single arm I could do it.

"It seems like a story from a book" I commented observing how she smiled.

"We could say that it was, even if it didn't have a happy ending" she answered with a smile. "But this is an ending that I could never have imagined, now I am here with you, little one" she kissed my forehead.

I smiled, that was true, neither of us would have imagined that we would see each other again, that this reunion would be possible, so I wanted to recover all the time lost with her.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	10. Chapter 10

"Shara, honey, it's time to get up" my mother stroked my hair to remove it from my face, but only got me to turn on myself to continue sleeping. "Sweetheart, you have to get up" she whispered at the same time that I started to open my eyes to look up at her, noticing that Kara was not in the apartment.

"Where is Kara?" I asked.

"She went to CatCo a while ago" she responded by making me nod before getting up from the bed.

It was only two days since our reunion and, the truth is that it was like a dream from where I would wake up at some point and she would not be there with me. However, I ended up reminding myself that it was not like that, that she was here and that she was not going to leave.

I frowned at the moment she told me to sit with her on the couch, because I had a bad feeling.

"I didn't want to tell you before, but you need to know the truth," she explained, brushing the hair away from my face. "I didn't stay at Fort Rozz," she observed my face as she sighed. "I got married and I have a daughter, her name is Erin and she's nine years old" she said, making me look at her trying to process the information, without being sure if I was ready to have heard that. "Sweetie, I have to talk to them, explain what happened, but you have to know that this doesn't mean that I don't want you in my life," she said caressing my cheek. "If you want, you can come with me, you are welcome, both know about you, little one," she proposed and for a few seconds I remained motionless without knowing what to say.

"I think ... I think I need time" I whispered without wanting to distance myself from her when she hugged me.

"It's okay, honey, call me when you need me, okay?" She grabbed my face between her hands, making me nod. "I adore you, little one." She kissed my forehead before getting up and leaving.

I watched as the door closed without knowing exactly what I should feel about it, because a part of me was hurt because at some point I thought it would be the two of us only, that she would be with me whenever I needed her and it was not I was not going to be like that, but having to share her had not been in my plans at any time.

Also, having a little sister... I was not sure if I was ready for that, if I would be a good example for a little girl of only nine years old.

I sighed as I shook my head, deciding to go to my brother's apartment, because I needed to tell someone what had happened, listen to some advice that could help me clarify my ideas.

"Mya, are you okay? What happened?" Imra asked allowing me to enter the interior of the apartment.

"Is my brother here?" I asked, but it was not necessary for me to answer, because it was him who approached us. "I need to talk" I looked at him seeing him nod before the three of us sat in the couch, both observing me with a certain concern. "My mother has just explained to me that she has a family and not ... It's not that I don't understand that she resumed her life during all this time, but ..." I had to make a pause before talking again. "I think I thought that it was only going to be the two of us, that I wasn't going to have to share her." I bowed my head. "She's married, I have a sister ... She's younger, nine years old and her name is Erin" I explained at the same time that my brother surrounded me with his arms. "I don't know if I'm ready," I admitted in barely a whisper.

"It's okay not to be ready to do something, Mya," he whispered, caressing my hair.

"Were you ready for my arrival?" I asked separating myself from him, seeing him smile.

"No, but when I arrived you were already there, so there was nothing I could do" he answered with laughter. "During the first days I tried to get you lost, but you were smart, you always found your way back home" he laughed at the same time I looked at him incredulously. "One of the days you came home from the hand of one of the guards, believe me I wanted to flee when Father asked how you got to the city, but you accused me" he explained. "I still regret of not achieving it" he assured recovering the seriousness.

"Mon-el!" I exclaimed, causing his laughter, though soon after it was my laughter which joined his.

"No, I don't regret, how could I imagine my life without you?" He questioned hugging me before stirring my hair.

"I have to admit that for a moment I've believed it" said Imra laughing also while holding my hand. "It's normal that sometimes afraid to have to introduce such a change in your life, but you must think that you will be the best big sister in the world, that girl is going to love you," she explained, getting me to smile slightly grateful for her words.

"Thank you" I whispered separating myself from my brother to hug her.

"Don't thank me, Mya, I don't say more than the truth" she spoke allowing me to rest my head on her shoulder, maybe she was right in her words.

* * *

I hung the backpack as I could on my right shoulder, trying not to move my arm much on this same side before moving towards the astronomy club. When I arrived there was still no one there, it was early, which made me sit in a chair to wait, although I could not help but turn around when I felt someone watching me from the door, surprising me the moment I saw him there.

"What happened to you, Matthews?" He asked closing the door to advance to where I was without answering a single word to his question. "I come to talk, to try to solve our misunderstanding" he explained to which I raised an eyebrow.

"Misunderstanding?" I looked at him incredulously. "What you've been doing during these months is called bullying." I got up from the chair angrily.

"It hasn't been good what I've done, I admit it and I'm sorry" he apologized, standing in front of me, a smile was drawn on his face as he extended his arm to reach my left hand. "Friends?" He asked at the time he grabbed my hand.

I sighed wanting to shake my head, it was not easy to forgive everything he had said during these months, so I could not accept his friendship so easily, so I ended up removing my hand to separate myself from him.

I hung my head, waiting for him to desist, to leave me alone, but he did not, for he came even closer to me and grabbed my hand again, daring to lift my chin.

"You really don't want to be my friend?" He asked me while I shook my head. "Do you prefer the other situation?" He questioned.

"Sincerely yes, much more after knowing how you treated Za ..., Nolan" I corrected myself with a lump in the throat. "He was supposed to be your friend" I looked at him seeing him smile while shaking his head.

"You were going to say his name, his real name" he said making me lower my head. "Tell me, how did you find out that he was an alien? Did he tell you?" He asked to what I looked at him without being able to believe that he was asking me. "Don't answer, I'm sorry" he spoke before I could say anything, looking me straight in the eyes, he was being honest. "You should listen to my version of the story, what do you think if I pick you up when you finish here?" he questioned to which I quickly shook my head.

"I understand that you want to have a more cordial relationship, but don't hurry" I asked him seeing him nod slightly.

"See you, Matthews," he said goodbye, separating to leave.

I saw how he left that class without knowing if I should feel relieved that everything was over or frightened by what was to come.

After leaving school I sighed, looking again at the address of my mother's house, yes, it had only been a week since I found out everything, but I thought it was time to do it, at least I felt ready to do it. However, carrying the backpack with one shoulder and not being able to move my right arm was difficult, since it fell off my shoulder and I had to put it back, which was starting to make me nervous, since I was beginning to slow down in my goal, it might have been better to accept his proposal to pick me up.

"Do you need help?" I heard Nicholas's voice asking me, so I quickly shook my head. "It seems the opposite," he said, grabbing the handle of my backpack, holding it in spite of my attempt not to got it.

"You didn't have to do it" I complained without looking up from the floor, listening to him laugh lightly. "Were you following me?" I asked him directly, knowing his answer, obviously he was going to deny me and that's how it was.

I kept silent for much of the way, without understanding how it was possible for a person to change so much from one day to the next, if in fact the Nicholas I knew was not his true self, but I refrained from asking, since I did not I wanted to hear his explanations.

"How did you break your arm?" He questioned curiously getting me to look at him, obviously I could not tell him the truth, so I kept silent looking for an answer.

"I fell down ... By some stairs" I answered hoping that it was credible enough so that he did not ask me anything else about it, stopping a house before my mother's. "We have arrived, thank you" a shy smile was drawn in my face.

"No need, Matthews," he smiled back, helping me to put the backpack on my back shortly before I turned to walk again. "Wait." He grabbed my left arm to hold me back. "I owe you an explanation about what happened. with Nolan" he bowed his head as I frowned, it was not the best moment, not today, not when tomorrow was nine months of that day. "Since the first time I saw you I knew, there was something special in you, it still has, so when he told me he knew you ... I thought he would introduce us, but it wasn't like that" I closed my eyes as I listened to him. "I was angry with him when I heard about your relationship and we ended up arguing, but I can assure you that there is no day that I don't regret having stopped talking him ... He was my best friend" he regretted the tears began to accumulate in my eyes, making an attempt to control them, but I did not get it, because they ended up sliding around my cheeks. "I thought I would call your attention, I'm sorry, Mya, I know that with each of my words I've been making you more and more fragile until I break you ... I'm so sorry" his voice showed repentance, however, there was contained rage in me, impotence for not having been able to do anything to prevent all this, to prevent Zale from losing his best friend because of me.

"Did you really think that I was going to notice you?" I asked daring to look at him for a few seconds. "Those aren't the ways, Nicholas" I allowed the rest of the contained tears to go outside. "Do you know how I've feeling during these moths? You should know that if you really care about a person, the last thing you like is to see her suffer, so I think that you never have cared," I commented in barely a whisper before turning and starting to walk, listening as he called me, but no, I was not going to turn around, he did not deserve to waste my time on it.

I practically ran to the porch of the house, not daring to knock on the door, being forced to sit on the stairs while the tears slid down my cheeks. I tried to make my sobs barely audible, especially when I heard the door open behind me, not wanting to turn when she named me.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She questioned sitting next to me, allowing her to hug me against her. "Shara, honey, look at me" she grabbed my face, but I looked away. "Does it have something to do with what Kara told me?" She asked drying my tears, to which I had to agree without wanting to talk about it, so I just remained hugging her until I finished calm down. "Do you want us to go inside?" She asked separating me from her, nodding slightly.

I followed her with some nervousness, not knowing what to expect, stopping at the entrance without being able to avoid shyness, mainly when I noticed the girl who was watching me curiously from the stairs.

"Erin, honey, come here" she called her to come closer.

However, I could not prevent the next movement, because the little one did not hesitate to embrace me, at which point I was completely paralyzed, as I had not imagined that this would happen, so after a couple of seconds, I dared to hug her.

The smile was reflected in the face of my mother, who was excited by the scene, infected, because I could not help but smile, feeling a strange sense of protection to that girl, of union.

Little by little, Erin separated from me, but kept close by when my mother announced that Josh was in the kitchen.

"Hey, you must be Shara" he smiled at me, getting me to smile back. "I am Josh" he introduced himself.

"Mya ..." I stopped in my words. "Enchanted to meet you" I smiled accepting his handshake.

"Honey, if you prefer that we call you Mya ..." my mother began to speak to what I interrupted her.

"No, no, it's just that I'm more used to it" I tried to explain.

"Hey, why don't we let your mother call you Shara and Erin and I call you Mya" Josh spoke, getting me to look at him for a few seconds before nodding, approving it.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with them, noticing that Erin was a combination of both, because she kept the clear blue eyes of her father, but the same shade of blond hair of our mother.

I was physically the same as her, the only thing that varied was my hair color, much darker, but the features were practically the same, which had led Kara to say more than once that she was afraid.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" asked my mother at the time I was preparing to leave.

"I promised Alex and Kara that we would have dinner together" I answered her.

"I wish I could make a dinner with them two, your brother and his wife" she commented getting me to shake my head, beginning to reject the idea. "Why not?"she asked curious.

"After everything that has happened between Kara and Mon-el ..., it's not that they don't get along, but it's difficult for her" I explained, because I knew that for Kara it was complicated to be around Mon-el and much more if Imra was there.

"I know, honey, but tell them, okay?" She caressed my face before hugging me.

I nodded slightly with my head resting on her shoulder, maybe everything could go well for once, for everyone.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	11. Chapter 11

Practically everyone was with me in the infirmary, waiting impatiently for the news that my arm was completely healed, because for the last couple of days, my powers had been progressively returning.

"Well, move it, Mya" Dr. Hamilton asked me, so I did it. "Does it hurt?" She asked making me shake my head, watching as all those who were there smiled. "I would advise you to start training as soon as possible to make sure everything is fine, okay?" She commented making me nod before she left, moment in which my brother did not hesitate to hug me.

"What time is dinner?" He asked when he released me.

"At six o'clock" I answered looking at how he frowned. "I know it's early, but Erin has a bedtime" I explained.

"Okay, we'll be there, okay?" He kissed my forehead before saying goodbye and leaving there.

I watched Kara for a few seconds after noticing how she was bending her head, beginning to believe that this had not been a good idea and that, despite her words, she was not ready for this dinner, to spend so much time near them. However, although I wanted to ask, I remained completely silent, because I was aware that I was going to receive a denial from her.

The time seemed to pass quickly and soon we presented ourselves there, nervous as it was going to leave all this, although at the moment it seemed to go well.

"Mya, can you come? I want to show you something" Erin called me, so I could not refuse, following her to her room. "Mom says I have to ask you for your permission, can I talk about you in class?" She asked while I was watching what was going on referring, looking back at her. "Please" she begged.

"Yeah, sure, I'm flattered that you think I'm a role model" I smiled at her.

"Of course you are, you are my older sister" she exclaimed before hugging me. "I had always wanted to meet you" she murmured getting me to smile slightly while hugging her back.

The dinner passed quietly, Mon-el telling anecdotes of when I was kid, of all those and every one of the tricks I had done, which had made me more than once to prevent him from continuing to speak, but nothing stopped him.

* * *

I opened my eyes when I heard Kara's scream, knowing that it had been caused by a nightmare, the same reason I was awake, so I did not hesitate to get up and go to her room.

"Kara" I muttered getting her to look at me. "Are you okay?" I asked approaching her, only making her nod slightly.

"I've woken you?" She asked while I shook my head. "Come here, sweetheart" she said moving away so that I could lie down next to her, hugging me. "Have you had a nightmare?" She questioned stroking my hair.

I nodded slightly as I closed my eyes to allow myself to relax, the nightmare, for the first time in a long time, had once again been about CADMUS. For minutes I had found myself inside that cell, in that laboratory, where they tortured me without any kind of rest, a room that I truly feared.

I settled into Kara's arms trying to feel protected before closing my eyes and letting myself be carried away by unconsciousness.

* * *

"Mya, sweetheart, you're going to be late for class" I heard Kara talking, but the throbbing pain that spread through my abdomen prevented me from moving. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked worried, although she seemed to understand it at the time I looked at her, she nodded slightly caressing my hair. "Do you prefer to stay at home?" She questioned making me nod slightly. "I'm going to call the high school, okay?" She kissed my forehead.

I barely moved from the bed to the couch and that's where I spent practically all day, lying down, using the television as a distraction, accepting the ice cream that Kara was offering me. However, we just stayed at home a little longer before we had to go to the DEO, at which point I could see my brother's worried face when he saw me, which increased the moment I complained because of the pain.

"What happens?" The question was not directly to me, but to Kara, who looked at him for a few seconds without knowing how to answer him. "Is she ill?" He questioned while I shook my head, but he seemed not to believe me.

"No, she's not ill," Kara said, getting him to raise a questioning eyebrow. "She has the period," she said just to get him to look a little more lost than before, no, he had not understood. "Let's say your sister could already have a baby," she explained in a way that he could understand, but this time the panic was present.

"It's not serious" he looked at us. "She's just a kid" he pointed to me causing the laughter of both.

"Not anymore, Mon-el" Kara shook her head still laughing.

"But, then, is she okay? Are you okay?" he asked making me nod slightly.

"It's a bit painful, but yes, I'm fine" I smiled at him getting him to smile back before hugging me.

"I want you away from the boys" he murmured causing me to hit him while I laughed lightly. "I said it seriously" he whispered seriously. "Stop growing, please" he kissed my forehead.

"Mya, sweetheart, I need you to stay with your mother tomorrow" Kara said as I separated from my brother to turn towards her with a big question on my face, however, she did not answer directly, but looked at my brother for a few seconds before indicating that I should sit in a chair. "I don't know how we're going to tell you this" she sighed as my brother placed his hand on my shoulder as if he wanted to keep me calm. "Lillian is in the city and although we don't know if she is going to try to find you, there is a minimum possibility that she does it" she began to explain getting me tense when I heard her name. "If you stay with me, it will make it easier to find you and I don't think it will take her long to discover that Mon-el is here, so it is the best option" she looked at me making me nod slightly. "I have warned your mother to call me if at five you're not home" she said while I ducked my head.

"Mya, if you have the slightest feeling that someone is following you, tell us" it was my brother who crouched down in front of me, grabbing my face to look at him, so I could not help nodding to his request.

I allowed him to hug me in an attempt to reassure me, resting my head on his shoulder while trying not to get carried away by the last memories of when I was at CADMUS, the time I had given myself to protect my brother from them. I knew that they let me go, that Lillian had an intention with that although we had not discovered it yet, but I was sure that at some point we would do it and it might be too late.

* * *

As I had promised my mother, I went directly to her house, on alert to any kind of threat no matter how small it might be, because reacting to something could make a difference.

"Hello, little alien" her voice just got me to stop in my footsteps, not sure if I should turn to her or continue walking, although I opted for the first option, looking at her, noticing how she bothered to pretend to be someone she was not to avoid being discovered. "You don't seem surprised, I have to suppose that the Kryptonian has warned you" she commented observing me. "I need something from you, don't bother to fight, it's not going to be worth it" she pointed when she realized that I was beginning to walk away to leave, feeling like they held my arms, Hank Hansaw. "Don't worry, soon you will be back with her" she smiled seconds before the needle was stuck in my neck, falling unconscious practically in the moment.

I was not surprised when I woke up to find myself in a cell, it was obvious that I was going to be locked up for the duration of this, although I did not hesitate to knock on the door in an attempt to find out if I kept my powers, but when the pain flooded my right arm I knew, I was completely vulnerable.

I ducked my head holding back the tears of helplessness not wanting to imagine what had to be happening out there, what my mother should have felt when she realized that I was not coming home, or what she would be feeling now, both she and Kara and my brother, when there was nothing they could do to get me out of here.

I looked forward as I heard footsteps approaching, observing how she smiled when she realized that I had noticed her presence, standing in front of me.

"You have changed during these months" she commented watching me. "You're more ... Strong?" she asked making me look away. "You are physically, but not mentally" she said at the same time she looked at me again. "Your brother seems to be back, but it has not eliminated the ghosts of your past" she affirmed to which I had to close my eyes before turning away and heading to the most remote place, sitting there, because I knew she was going to try to destabilize me mentally.

The conversation continued to the point where my sobs were practically uncontrollable, at which point she fell silent, crouching down next to where I was standing, her hand on my back as if in that way she could take away my pain, the disorder that she just generated, to gather again all the pieces that made me be who I was.

"They've done all that to you, little alien" she whispered at the same time that I was trying to dry my tears uselessly. "You know that we are your family, we welcome you and we will continue doing it whenever you allow us, we would never hurt you" she said daring to move the hair away from my face only to get me to abruptly turn away, turning to look directly into her eyes while shaking my head, I was no longer the frightened little girl who crashed on a planet she did not know, it was not so easy to deceive me. "Think about it, Wasn't everything easier when you didn't know he was here? When you weren't attached to anyone?" she asked making me to close my eyes, of course it had been much easier to think that there was nobody waiting for me, no one to care for me, to love me. "Let us help you, Mya" she whispered threatening to grab my hand, but I pushed her away with some fear, What if she was right?, What if I needed help?

She achieved her purpose, destabilizing me without me being able to do anything about it, which meant that I could not deny when she announced that I should go with her, making every one of her instructions. Although fear seized me the moment I saw Kara there, not sure if she was going to force me to fight against her.

However, I soon felt like she was grabbing me with her left arm before placing a gun on my head.

"Mya" Kara observed the scene in search of something she could do, but there was only one solution and it was me debating, which I tried.

"No, shh, little alien," she whispered, increasing her strength. "A false move, Supergirl, and you don't see her again," she threatened.

They beat her behind her back, getting me let go as she tried to turn, an opportunity that I took to run to Kara, who hugged me for a few seconds before looking towards Lena and nodding, it was the latter who grabbed my arm to get me out of there.

"Miss Luthor, I'm glad you're okay" I heard my brother said, so I did not hesitate to run up to him, hugging him without giving him time to react. "Hey, you're safe, sweetie" he took me in his arms. "Come on let's go home, okay?" he whispered, looking at Kara shortly before we left.

* * *

When I woke up I was sure it was well into the morning, besides being alone in bed, yes, I had ended up sleeping with my brother and Imra at midnight, unable to avoid the nightmares that assaulted me, that disturbed me.

I stretched with the intention of clearing myself, but it was not until I heard my mother's voice when I decided that I was going to get up.

"Mom?" I interrupted my brother in his narrative making my mother to come to me to hug me, being aware that I would collapse in his arms, but it never happened because my brother grabbed me to lean back before lifting my shirt and observe my abdomen, which had a greenish color. "Kryptonite" I whispered as he nodded slightly.

Without giving me time to react he took me determined to go to the DEO, getting everyone who was there to observe us curious, especially due to the fact that we were in our pajamas.

"Is it the day of coming in your pajamas to work?" Winn asked approaching, beginning to laugh.

"Where is Alex?" My brother asked directly.

"In the laboratory" he answered.

He wasted no time in advancing to the laboratory, where both Kara and Alex were, which made him step back a bit to keep his distance from the first one.

"Were you in a hurry this morning?" Alex asked with a laugh, but neither of us laughed, because I was starting to get dizzy.

"She has Kryptonite in the abdomen, it doesn't hurt her, but she has a fever" he explained, being able to observe how changed the faces of both, but Alex immediately told him to leave me on a stretcher before lifting my shirt.

"Kara, outside" she pointed to the door before looking at me. "I need you to be asleep, Mya" she communicated while I nodded slightly.

My brother caressed my hair until the sedative that Alex had injected took effect, leading me to unconsciousness.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	12. Chapter 12

I opened my eyes confused, looking at my mother with some fear at the possibility that I could hurt her as a result of the kryptonite, but without being able to avoid smiling when she smiled at me caressing my hair.

I looked at my surroundings only to find Alex there as well, but without a trace of my brother, which made me return to look at my mother.

"How are you?" Asked Alex approaching.

"Good" I whispered seeing her smile slightly.

"In that case, you're free to leave whenever you want, okay?" She said making me nod as she left indicating to look for her in case something happened.

"Where is Mon-el?" I asked directly as I stood up.

"They found another Worldkiller" my mom started talking, brushing the hair off my face. "Right now he's in the Legion ship with J'onn and Winn trying to fix it" she explained making me lower me head, he had not even made sure if I was well to be able to focus on leaving.

I could not stop the tears from sliding down my cheeks making my mother to hug me in an attempt to calm me down, but not without being able to get it, I could not lose him, I could not let him go away again.

"Hey, honey, your brother loves you, don't forget that" she grabbed my face between her hands, forcing me to look directly into her eyes. "I'm sure it's hard for him to leave you behind again, to lose you again, but he has a mission to do and must do it," she explained, drying my tears at the same time that I dared to agree, because that was true, but it did not prevent the fact that I felt that way, since I had always needed him by my side and that was not going to change now.

 _"The ten year old girl looked at her mother trying to foresee her movement, knowing that because of the answer she had just given she was going to be repressed, so she waited for her to do it._

 _Sure enough her moter slapped her, throwing her to the ground because of the force, getting her to try to swallow her sobs for not wanting to complicate things, without even daring to look at her._

" _Why have you done it, Mother?" It was his brother's voice who got her to raise her head. "She's just a kid" he commented bending down beside her._

" _She has to follow some rules and she knows it" their mother explained._

" _Come here, Mya" he stretched his arms towards her to hold her._

 _She buried her face in her brother's shoulder at the exact moment she started crying, not worrying about having to hold on for longer, hugging him as if her own life depended on it._

 _"Shh, calm down, little one," he hugged her tightly, feeling her grip on his shirt. "She's not going to hurt you again, Mya, I promise," he stroked her hair._

 _Her sister only sobbed loudly as he sat on the bed, repositioning her to continue holding her, watching as she slowly calmed down, closing her eyes._

" _You're tired" pushed back the hair that fell on her face "Go to sleep, little one" he whispered watching her eyes opening._

" _Don't leave me alone, please, Mon-el" she begged looking directly into his eyes._

 _It broke his heart to hear her say it that way, feeling guilty for all those times she had claimed his attention and he had ignored her, because he was too busy doing so._

" _Never, Mya," he dried her tears watching as she smiled slightly and closed her eyes again._

 _In just a few minutes he felt his sister's body relax completely, indicating that she had fallen asleep, so he laid her on the bed moving to tuck her before caressing her hair._

" _I adore you, little one" he kissed her forehead promising himself that from then on, no one would hurt her. "_

I began to calm down with my head resting on her shoulder, at which point she separated me from her again to look at my face again.

"Do you want to go see him?" She asked me to what I could not say no. "Okay, if something happens, let me know, okay?" She kissed my forehead while I smiled slightly.

I entered the interior of the ship without being sure of where I was going to find him, however, I could not help but stop in the corridor when I heard him speak, bringing my hands to my mouth when I heard him say that, because the truth is that it was hard to believe that it was true, well, who I wanted to cheat, is not that I was surprised.

I waited to find him alone inside one of the rooms, knowing that he would need someone to talk to, someone he would trust enough to be himself.

"Is it true?" I asked the moment the door closed behind me, watching the confusion on his face. "I have heard the conversation you've had with J'onn" I explained making him bend his head at the same time he sighed. "I also know that feeling, Mon-el" I whispered approaching him, leaning on the table he was working. "A couple of days after ... That, I asked about Zale ..." I had to swallow before speaking. "Honestly, I don't know what I was expecting, after all, it was as if part of me had the hope that he hadn't died." I ducked my head, tears gathering in my eyes. "Today, months later, it still hurts to think that he isn't here and I know ... I know I can overcome him and continue with my life, but believe me when I tell you that I will never be able to love someone like him, Why? I can't give you that answer, but I know," I explained daring to look into his eyes, noticing how he looked at me with pity at my words. "Mon-el, I'm not saying that your feelings for Imra aren't true, because they are. , but, perhaps, the fact that you returned here, at this time, to see Kara, the Kara that you remember, is what confuses you" I saw him shake his head while distancing himself a little from me.

"I have to go back to the future" I heard him murmured, which made me look at him for a few seconds.

"I know and I'm not asking you to stay" I assured, although I would love to ask him otherwise. "Sometimes you have to think about what your heart really wants and not what you think is reasonable" I advised getting him to look at me for a few seconds.

"When has my little sister grown so much?" he asked with a small smile, approaching to hug me. "Thank you, little one" he kissed my forehead.

I looked at him with a smile while his mobile vibrated, watching as he watched it for a few seconds before finally letting go.

"I must go, do you stay?" He asked me, to which I nodded slightly. "Well, I'll see you later" he said goodbye before leaving.

I went to where they, Imra and Brainy, were trying to fix the ship, feeling observed by both for a few seconds, mainly for her, knowing what she was doing, unable to hide anything from her.

They both returned their attention to what they were repairing, although when Brainy became desperate and left the room, I knew that Imra was going to ask me about what was happening, even though I could ask her the same questions, because there were rumors that indicated that she and my brother had been arguing, even I could have checked it the night before.

"Do you know something that I don't know?" She looked at me seriously.

"Even if I knew something, I'm not the one to say it," I answered, noticing how she nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk to you like that" she apologized. "I know he's hiding things from me and every time I ask him, he runs away" She explained. "I can't deny that he has feelings for Kara, but I wish he could trust me enough to tell me" she commented.

"Mon-el ..., it's complicated, normally it's hard for him to open up, but he will" I wanted to explain "Don't apologize, I understand the situation" I smiled slightly.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked me.

"At the DEO, Purity has escaped, they are trying to find her" I answered with full sincerity, seeing her nodding slightly.

I tried to help her rebuild that part of the machinery, but it was not totally simple, so after a while, after both of us gave up, I went back to the DEO, scaring me enough when I realized they were in the infirmary.

I did not hesitate to go there, being received by Kara, who hugged me for a few seconds before allowing me to go inside.

"What happened?" I asked. "Are you okay? Alex?" My gaze fell on her.

"Reign has taken Julia" Kara spoke. "We are all well, at least I think so" she said looking at me, which made me duck my head, my brother had also participated in all this. "What do you think if we have dinner today outside?" She asked to what I nodded expecting Alex to do the same.

* * *

"I never thought I was going to overcome the heartbreak, but I'm doing it" Kara said, choking myself with my own drink when I remembered my brother's words. "Hey, Mya, are you okay?" she asked patting my back making me nod repairing all the drink that I had just spit on the table. "I'm going to get something to clean it," she said before getting up.

"What do you know?" Alex asked me directly, which made me shake my head. "Mya ..., speak" she looked at me seriously.

"Mon-el..., let's say that he has recognized that he still has feelings for Kara and he's confused, he doesn't know what to do" I explained trying not to raise my voice to avoid that Kara could hear us.

"Is it true?" she asked, looking directly at me.

"The conversation has been and I know he was telling the truth," I replied, seeing how she sighed. "Her marriage to Imra was no more than a farce for her family to let her collaborate with the Legion, but eventually... they began to have feelings for each other" I started to explain "Kara was the first person he really fell in love, feelings that he didn't even understand and coming back here, seeing the Kara he remembers ..., is confusing and Imra seems to know something, they have discussed several times" I finished talking.

"Not a word to Kara about all this" Alex spoke, obviously afraid that my brother could hurt her sister again, but I could not help but nod, because I did not want to see Kara hurt again.

"I agree on that" I said nodding slightly.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	13. Chapter 13

I opened the backpack with the intention of taking out the books I was going to leave in the locker, however, I stopped when my hands came up with a texture of a stuffed animal, which made me take it off so I could clearly observe what there was inside, feeling like my heart was stopping, because I could assure that I had not introduced it there.

I took out a dragon stuffed animal with the same characteristics of Saffire, the dragon that some time was my brother's and that was the most beautiful that I had ever seen. However, the stuffed animal was not the only strange thing that was inside my backpack, because a note accompanied it.

 _"I hope that this little dragon is your faithful friend like the one from your fantasies, please accept it, from your friend ... I don't think it matters, it better be secret"_

It was not a secret who hid behind this, because it was quite obvious that it had been the work of Nicholas, the only one who had asked me to see the drawing I gave in art, the one that portrayed Saffire as he was, and that I intended to deliver to my brother at some point.

After leaving the things in the locker, I left looking for him, meeting him with his group of friends, so, after thinking whether to approach or not, I ended up doing it, feeling like everyone looked at me closely.

"Can we talk?" I asked watching him smile slightly, but without moving and I refused to speak in front of the rest. "Alone" I aimed with the intention that they would leave.

"If you insist" he shrugged before grabbing my arm and going to a class that was empty. "What's wrong, Matthews?" he asked, letting me to turn himself to face me.

I did not answer, but I showed him directly the note and the stuffed animal, hoping that he would start explaining, but he did not, he took the dragon while he started to laugh, which made me look at him in confusion.

"You think it was me, right?" He asked making me nod slightly. "And how can you be so sure?" he questioned rereading the note.

"I'm able to recognize your calligraphy, you are also the only person who saw the drawing close enough to know perfectly what the dragon was like" I answered him sincerely.

"Yes, I admit it, it was me" he spoke looking me straight in the eyes. "I thought you would like it, your eyes shone with intensity as you showed me that drawing" he explained while I ducked my head.

"Of course, I love having a stalker" I said in a sarcastic tone. "I appreciate that you had this detail, but I can't accept it, Nicholas" I could see the sadness in his eyes. "I know that you want us to have a friendly relationship and maybe in the future ..." I tried to finish talking, but I was interrupted by his kiss, only to get me completely immobile, looking into his eyes when he distanced. "Is this how you intend to shut me up every time you don't want to listen what I have to say?" I asked in just a whisper without being sure how it was possible that I was talking.

"As long as you don't leave me another option" he smiled threatening to move the hair away from my face, but I pulled away, why was he doing this? "Accept it, please" he handed it back to me, without daring to take it.

"I ..., I have to go" I moved away to leave.

The moment I made sure I was alone, I started flying with the sole intention of clarifying my ideas, of understanding what I was feeling at that moment, because I was confused, but at the same time angry with myself for not having achieved my purpose, because I knew that stuffed animal had returned to my backpack.

I decided to go to the DEO in search of something that could distract me, watching as Kara and Alex laughed, although their expression changed when they saw me arrive, mainly Kara's, as it was the first time she was aware that I had flown without her.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked as I approached them. "Why are you angry?" She questioned and although I went to deny it, I did not.

"Because of this" I showed it watching the smiles of both as they watched me, knowing what they were going to say. "It's from Nicholas" I said before they could say something.

"Nicholas ..., the same as ...?" Kara began asking, making me nod slightly.

"I tried to talk to him, but ..., he ... He kissed me" I murmured the last words, being able to appreciate the surprise of both.

"Who has kissed you?" I heard my brother ask, moment in which I cursed myself inwardly without wanting to answer. "Don't try to tell me that nobody" he said while he was standing next to me, but I kept silent. "I keep waiting, besides, I didn't tell you that I wanted you away from the boys?" He questioned crossing his arms, although his gaze was diverted to the stuffed toy that rested on the table. "Is it yours?" He pointed, to which I had to nod slightly.

"Nicholas" I ended up yielding because of the pressure, at which point I could observe how he was frowning.

"Do you know where I can find him?" He asked me to what I shook my head asking him not to do it. "You're lucky that your eyes are a weakness, Mya" he hugged me. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

I ducked my head as I parted from him, not knowing if it was a good idea to give it to him now, although the truth was that I knew I would not hold out much longer. I opened the backpack looking for it, handing it to him the moment I found it, observing the surprise reflected on his face while he watched it.

"Is it for me?" He asked me while I nodded. "It's beautiful" he smiled kissing my forehead. "I didn't know you could draw that well, it's like seeing a photograph of Saffire" he admired returning to observe it. "I'm sorry that Father didn't want you to be there, you got scared easily," he said hugging me again while I shrugged, I had sneaked too many times in there secretly.

 _"I grabbed Zale's hand with the intention of guiding him, for I had promised him that at some point I would show him Saffire, the one he had seen flying around the palace._

 _I indicated him that he should remain silent, trying not to scare the rest of the dragons, because the moment they would roar, we were exposed, so we both moved in silence until we got there, the place where my brother's precious dragon was._

" _I have the feeling that we can't be here" I heard him comment while I stopped walking._

" _We can't, it's supposed to be a place forbidden to me, but it's worth it" I pointed to the dragon that was watching us with its two big black eyes._

" _I now understand your admiration, he's beautiful" he smiled a little closer, which made me grab his arm to avoid it. "Your brother must adore him" he commented._

" _He raised him since he was little, they are quite close" I explained seeing him nodding._

 _This dragon was a pure fantasy and worthy of admiration of all those who had the opportunity to observe him closely, because he was unique, calm and patient for his kind, friendly and playful, he seemed to enjoy the attention he received every time, but he would never attack anyone, because he was calm and submissive when children approached him, and it was not because I had seen it, but because I had lived it. Even though my Father had forbidden me to enter here, I had been doing it for years, I had played, read and slept by his side, which had created a bond of union between us, of protection from his part, as he used to cover me with his wings when I slept and he never would have allowed another dragon hurt me._

 _I looked back the moment I heard the voice of my brother and my father, which made me grab Zale's arm and push him to sit on a block that was empty. I gestured him that he did not make the slightest noise, they could not discover us, although he could not help but smile slightly._

" _Saffire, hey, what's wrong?" I heard Mon-el ask, I was sure he was looking where we were hiding. "Is there anyone?" he questioned, his voice echoing nearby, causing the dragon's roars._

 _"I should go watch your sister, you know what your mother thinks about leaving her alone with Zale," my father said, making us both look at each other while smiling._

 _It was not until they both left when we left our hiding place, when I approached Saffire to thank him for keeping the secret, making him rest his head on my hands, daring to kiss over his nose, gesture that I knew he adored and, honestly, I did too."_

"Zale took this picture, don't ask me how he kept it, I never asked him" I showed him the image that corresponded to the moment I had kissed the dragon. "I looked at it to draw him" I added, observing how he smiled slightly at the image, the which was now in Alex and Kara's hands, who watched it carefully and fascinated.

"I knew it since the day I found you asleep under his wing, he didn't let me get close to you, that dragon would have done the impossible to protect you" he explained making me smile.

"You can keep it if you want to" I looked at him the moment the photograph returned to his hands, watching as he shook his head.

"I can't accept it, Mya, it has more value for you" he caressed my face before hugging me. "Thank you, little one" he kissed my forehead.

"Mya!" Erin shouted as she ran towards me. "Can I stay with Leah for a while?" She pointed to the girl who was coming with her, to which I nodded slightly, I had received permission from my mother to let her. "Thank you" she smiled hugging me, which still took me by surprise most of the time, but to which I was getting used to, so I could not help but smile as I hugged her back. "We have to ask your cousin," she said, looking at her friend while grabbing my hand to pull me. "He's your age, so you can spend some time together" she said causing my laugh.

"Are you trying to pair me with him?" I asked.

"What? No" she denied holding the laugh while I shook my head.

I followed them both to where he was, listening to the words of my little sister, who did not stop talking about that boy, however, I wanted to go back the moment I saw Leah hug him.

No, it could not be true, couldn't it be someone else? I forced myself to smile as we approached, watching the surprise on his face when he realized I was there.

"Matthews?" He questioned with a smile. "I didn't know that Erin was your sister" he commented with surprise at the moment in which both girls left running leaving us alone and, although for a moment I thought I should run away, I did not. "You know that they have been planning this for days, right?" I heard him speak, which made me look at him. "Erin hasn't stopped talking about her older sister for days, and in her words, how perfect she is" He explained at the same time that I was bending my head, I had not spoken to him since that day, since the day he kissed me.

"This is uncomfortable, Nicholas," I muttered, causing his laughter.

"I know" he answered laughing, causing my own, because I could not help it. "Two nine-year-old girls organizing us a date" he said while I dared to look at him again. "I'm not going to pressure you, Matthews, but you said we could be friends, maybe this is the beginning of that friendship" he smiled reaching out his hand to reach mine and, unlike other times, I accepted his handshake.

Although there were still times when the situation became tense and strange for both of us, it was the first time we had had a more or less pleasant conversation. However, this also seemed to be noticed by my little sister, because she did not hesitate to ask about it, getting me to start feeling uncomfortable.

"Did you know him?" She asked curious holding my hand while I nodded. "You go as the same class as him, right?" I agreed to her question. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No" I denied quickly.

"Ex-boyfriend?" She questioned after receiving the denial, causing me to shake my head. "But he said something about kissing you" she looked at me trying to understand the situation.

"He's not my boyfriend, Erin" I answered starting an argument with her about whether I liked Nicholas or not.

This discussion continued until we got home, at which point she ran in search of our mother, who was in the living room with Josh.

"Mya has a boyfriend!" she shouted throwing the backpack to the ground getting them both look at me.

"It's not true" I defended myself confused because of the smile that was reflected in the face of my mother.

After realizing that I was not going to put an end to this discussion, I decided to leave the room without wanting to continue thinking about the fact that my sister tried to pair me with the person who had made my life impossible for months, although he tried now to be kind and understanding.

"Who was she referring to?" My mother asked, entering the room, closing the door behind her.

"Nicholas" I answered seeing her nod slightly as she sat on the edge of the bed, indicating that I would sit next to her, so I did. "Apparently she has been telling him how perfect I was, during these days ago, she had planned this" I explained.

"Honey, your sister had no intention of bothering you." She brushed the hair away from my face, making me nod.

"I know, I'm not mad at her because of this" I looked at her wanting to assure her. "It's just that, it's been very weird ..." I buried my face in my hands.

"I'll talk to her to keep her from leaving you in such a situation again" she hugged me for a few seconds before leaving.

I sighed as I dropped myself on my back on the bed, I had agreed to have a friendly relationship with Nicholas, why had I done it? Honestly, I did not know what had impelled me to do it, to forgive him or, at least, to start doing it.

The cry of panic was audible from my room, so I did not hesitate to sit up to go to Erin's room, who was sitting on the bed with a small light on, the tears running down her cheeks being visible.

"Hey, are you okay?" I questioned sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her nod slightly while drying her tears. "Are you sure?" I asked with concern, but received no response.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked making me look at her without knowing what to answer, but feeling watched by her with her big blue eyes.

"Yeah, of course" I responded by lying down next to her.

I allowed her to settle down before I dared to hug her, not knowing if it had been right or not, but when the little one got even closer to me, I knew I had done well.

"I'm sorry about Leah's cousin," I heard her murmur, which made me hug her with a little more strength.

"Shh, I'm not mad at you" I assured her before kissing her hair.

I stayed awake, not daring to move for fear of waking her, until I was completely sure that she was asleep, at which time I allowed myself to close my eyes to fall asleep.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	14. Chapter 14

I took the backpack and went to the control panel where the rest was, watching the concern with which they looked at the image on the screen and, the truth is that it got a chill through my body.

"It's time for you to teach me how to fight like in the future" I heard Kara speak, which made me look at her questioningly.

"Yes, it's time for you to become a legionary" my brother smiled at her proposal, making me really confused by the situation. "Mya, are you ready to leave?" he asked me, to which I nodded slightly allowing him to take, after much insistence, my backpack.

The way back to his apartment was silent, enough, and not because I did not want to talk to him, but because we did not seem to find any topic of conversation that pleased us both, because at the time I asked him about Imra I only got that him upset, which helped me to understand that they were not well, that the last discussions of which I had consciousness had gone to more.

"What about the classes?" He asked me looking for a way to change the subject.

"Good ..." I answered hesitantly, because the situation was getting more and more uncomfortable between Nicholas and me, so I could not say otherwise, however, I could see him raise his eyebrows in search of a more convincing answer. "You know I've been going to pick Erin up froms school, right?" I waited for him to nod to continue talking. "Nicholas turned out to be her best friend's cousin and, apparently, she had been talking to him about me for days" I ducked my head thinking I was going to be interrupted, but my brother did not say anything about it. "The situation is uncomfortable, enough, but partly it's my fault because I don't want to forgive him, not yet, I'm scared" I sighed looking for the way to say the following words. "I'm afraid that at some point everything will change and I will start liking him, that I can begin to have feelings for him" I murmured.

"Do you want me to be honest with my words?" he asked making me nod without daring to look him in the eye. "I don't like that boy, not for you, not after everything he has made you pass" he spoke at the same time I nodded, because it was obvious what he was going to tell me. "Stay away from him, please" he asked me to get me to look at him, maybe, for once, I had to pay attention to him.

Without wanting to talk about anything else, I prepared myself to go to sleep, without being surprised when he knocked on the door, or when he entered the room.

"Mon-el, can I ask you something?" I looked him directly in the eyes seeing him nod slightly. "I know that she has asked you to train together, but don't hurt her" I asked him.

"I will not do it" he said brushing the hair off my face. "It's time to sleep, Mya" he communicated making me lie down on the bed before he kissed my forehead and prepared to leave, which made me stop him.

"Stay with me," I asked, seeing him smile lightly as he sat on the edge of the bed, stroking my hair while I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

I walked down the hall keeping my head down, deep in my own thoughts, feeling like someone grabbed my arm and pushed me back, which made me destabilize and fall to the ground listening to the laughter of those who had pushed me.

I looked at them while shaking my head, they were Nicholas' friends, who had supported him in everything he had done to me during these months, and that since he had stopped doing it, they had resumed the action. They had been doing it for weeks and I was trying to cope with it in the best way I could, although I could assure that each day I was closer to break down.

I made the attempt to get up, but without getting it, they returned to throw me to the ground before grabbing my backpack, opening it and throwing all its contents to the ground while they continued laughing, all this before the eyes of some curious.

"What are you supposed to be doing?" I heard Nicholas approaching. "Leave!, leave her alone," he asked bending down beside me. "I said leave!," he shouted, scaring me, which made him place his hand on my shoulder. "I don't want to see you near her again" he warned shortly before they left. "Are you okay? Have they hurt you?" he questioned helping me to keep everything inside the backpack, but I did not answer anything, I did not have words. "Come with me" he grabbed my hand to take me somewhere we could be alone.

I left the backpack on the floor before moving away from him with the tears forming in my eyes, fighting against them, but at the moment I could not contain them, I tried to dry them, feeling watched by him, who ended up approaching.

"Mya, look at me, please" he asked trying to turn me towards him, getting it. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern after realizing the tears that were sliding down my cheeks, making me shake my head. "Shh, calm down, it's not worth putting yourself like that for them," he said, hugging me, getting me to hug him as if my own life depended on it. "They're not going to hurt you again," he said, grabbing my face between his hands. "Calm down," he asked drying my tears before returning to hug me.

"Thanks" I whispered burying my face in his shoulder.

"Don't thank me, Mya, after all I just try to remedy my mistakes" he answered by separating me again. "Do you want to call someone to come and pick you up?" He asked making me shake my head. "Do you want me to accompany you?" he questioned without wanting to pressure me, to which I agreed despite my own doubts.

The way back was silent for both of us and I honestly could not find words to talk to him. I stopped him outside the DEO, knowing that it was where everyone would be and that I needed to be surrounded by them.

"You should tell your brother, it will be good for you" he said before saying goodbye to me. "See you tomorrow, okay?" He left while I shook his head, maybe he was right in his words.

I tried to find my brother with the intention of telling him everything that had happened, but by the time I did, he did not want to listen to me, assuring me that he would talk to me later, but it was something I needed to do at that precise moment, because I was sure that the more time would pass, the more it would cost me to do it.

I sat inside a secluded room with the intention of focusing on my homework, but I ended up sobbing helplessly, trying to calm down. However, I was not able and it was that I had reached that moment in which everything had managed to overcome me.

* * *

He turned his head when he heard his sister scream his name, noticing the tears that were sliding down her cheeks as she approached him, which got him worried.

"Mya, are you okay?" He asked the moment she stood beside her, holding both of her arms to keep her from moving.

"You had to have listened to me" the nervousness and anger was present in her voice as she spoke. "You don't care about me, my problems either, because you are going to leave, at some point you are going to do it and I will become the responsibility of another person" she complained between sobs as she struggled to separate herself from him.

"What are you talking about, Mya?" He asked without understanding what his sister was referring to, because worrying about her was the only thing he had been doing since he arrived.

"I wanted to talk to you, but you haven't had the decency to devote part of your time to me," she replied. "I've been suffering it for weeks now and today ... Today I wanted to tell you because I can't do this anymore and I need help, but you haven't wanted to listen to me" her angry was getting worse, so, despite his confusion, he could not avoid calling Winn to give him an inhibitor while hugging tightly his sister's body in an attempt to keep her relaxed before the chaos that surrounded them.

When he put it on, he could see the fear and incomprehension in the eyes of the teenager, who distanced herself from him, whispering that she was sorry before leaving definitively.

He brought his hands to his face trying to keep calm before what had just happened. He was aware that she had been affected by M'yrnn, but the pain and truth in her words were still there, for yes, Mya had only said nothing but the truth.

He should not have told her that he would talk to her later, moreover, if he had known everything that happened, he would have done it at that precise moment, he would not have allowed his little sister to suffer in that way. However, all he could do was find her and make sure she was okay.

"Mon-el, are you okay?" He heard Kara ask and, although he wanted to agree, he could not and ended up shaking his head. "Go to look for her, we take care of this" she assured him making him look at her for a few seconds before nodding slightly and leave in her search.

He used all his senses to do so, surprised that his sister had not bothered to hide, but had ended up in his apartment, a place where they could easily find her.

In spite of being audible her heartbeat, the silence that flooded the room was overwhelming, hoping to receive some type of answer he knock on the door, but his sister did not mutter the slightest word. Without wanting to waste more time, in the panic that was invading him, he decided to open the door, at which point the idea that his sister could have committed the greatest stupidity of his life, was present.

The blood stained a large part of the sheets, a trace also visible on the floor, feeling as his heart began to beat strongly after looking at his sister's closed eyes, What if it was late?

"Mya!" A choked cry came from his throat causing the child to open her eyes startled.

Seeing that she remained conscious reassured him in part, allowing him to observe carefully that the blood came from the cuts in the palms of the teenager's hand, those that she recognized to make to release her pain.

Without letting her time to react, he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, trying to hold her up so he could clean the wounds in the sink before bandaging both hands and picking her up again, this time to sit with her on the couch.

"Mya, sweetheart, do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked observing her indecision. "I'm sorry, I really am, I should have listened to you before" he apologized with regret. "Since when has this been happening?" he asked with worry, watching her duck her head.

"Several weeks ago" she responded with new tears forming in her eyes.

"Was it Nicholas?" he asked observing as she immediately shook her head.

"His friends, he ..., he has defended me" she explained making him nod while hugging her hard to try to calm her down.

"Everything will be fine, okay?" He dried her tears. "I need you to promise that you'll tell me in case it happens again," he asked, making her nod slightly. "Don't ever doubt that I don't care about you, please," he begged before kissing her forehead and hugging her again.

He remained in that position until he felt his sister fall asleep in his arms, at which point he laid her down in the couch and wrapped her in a blanket.

He stroked her hair without understanding how it was possible that he had not realized everything what his little sister had been going through, the one he had promised to protect from that day, who was currently in a very dark phase of her life, too much for how she had always been.

He got up from the couch when he heard the door of the apartment opened without being able to be confused when he saw Kara and Imra there, since, sincerely, none of them were expected there.

"I've found Kara in the portal, what is supposed to happen with Mya?" Imra asked.

"She has been suffering bullying again" he answered never stopping looking at his sister. "I don't know how we haven't realized" he grabbed his head.

"Was it Nicholas?" Kara asked. "Is she okay?" She questioned.

"Nicholas's friends and, apparently, he has defended her" he explained them to both. "She has done the cuts again in her hands" he said watching the concern on Kara's face.

"Mon-el!" The choked cry of his sister interrupted them, because he had to approach her only to find her blue eyes full of fear.

"Hey, shh, I'm here, I'm here" he hugged her wanting to calm her, it was going to be a long way for everyone.

* * *

It did not take me long to prepare to leave for school, knowing that my brother would not agree, much less after what happened yesterday, although the truth is that I could not blame him.

I removed the bandages from my hands, observing them, looking for the marks of the cuts, but there was no trace of them.

I left the room trying to make as little noise as possible, noting the concern on my brother's face, who sighed as he shook his head.

"Do you think you can go?" he asked making me nod. "Ok, but if something happens, call me" he asked me.

"I will" I assured wanting to calm him down.

"I would like to talk to Nicholas, invite him when you after class" he said, getting me to frown. "I just want to thank him for defending you yesterday" he explained.

"I will think about it" I answered hugging him. "I love you" I murmured with a slight smile.

"I love you too, little one" he kissed my forehead.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	15. Chapter 15

I frowned with incomprehension at the reason why my brother had made me leave high school and force me to go to the DEO, however, by the tone of his voice I knew that I should not ask, not at that moment, that I should wait for being with him in order to receive an answer,

When I arrived at the DEO, J'onn, Kara, Imra, Alex and my brother were gathered in a room, all watching me closely when I entered, mainly Mon-el, whom I looked back a few seconds before smiling slightly and directing my look towards what they were focused on.

"Is a dead bird?" A grimace of disgust was reflected on my face as I approached them. "Why are you investigating the death of a bird?" I asked with some curiosity.

"Not one, hundreds of them," Kara answered making me question her with my eyes.

"We believe that Pestilence can be behind all this" explained my brother. "And that's the reason why you will not leave the DEO under any circumstances, understood?" He questioned making me nod slightly without understanding why I couldn't, but without daring to ask anything about it. "Remember that the cure is inscribed in our DNA" he communicated to resume the conversation they were having before I arrived.

"With Brainy's help we can get it and use it as a weapon to kill Pestilence before she can become the Blight," Imra spoke coldly before turning to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're not going to kill her" Kara stopped her causing a look of incomprehension from the rest, who watched her carefully. "We were very aggressive with Purity and it was when things got worse, I will not make the same mistake," she complained. "There is a human part of Pestilence, we are going to find it and we are going to save her," she assured, making Imra stop in her steps.

"We've come here to end the threat in our time and that means ending her life in this time" Imra replied, which only made Kara complain even more angry. "I also didn't use to do it this way, but this are extreme circumstances" she defended herself.

Honestly, I was sure that the discussion between the two would have continued had it not been for the appearance of a stranger in the room, which caused both Alex and J'onn to point him with a gun, only calming down when my brother announced that he was Brainy, getting everyone to watch him with curiosity, even more when Winn greeted him recognizing him without any problem.

We all listened attentively to Winn as he explained that both the mayor of the city, as all those who were in the town hall were sick, moment that Imra did not hesitate to claim that it was Pestilence.

"Wait, wait" Kara stood at the door to prevent her passage. "We have sick people now, so let's run some tests while you extract the cure so that we can give it to the victims" she tried to control the situation, but Imra did not seemed very convinced.

"It won't take long, so we'll meet you there" my brother tried to mediate between them in an attempt to prevent them from going back into an argument.

"Thanks- Kara whispered. "Don't worry, we'll take her" she spoke to Imra, who only bowed her head.

At that moment I realized that everyone was beginning to leave the room, which made me look at them trying to decipher what I should do, what my brother seemed to notice, for he called me to come close to him.

"You have to stay here, okay?" He looked at me seriously.

"You made come here just for this?" I asked crossing my arms, I was beginning to believe that there were other reasons, but he just grabbed my shoulders.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he kissed my forehead before leaving definitively.

I sighed in a way angry, what was I supposed to do all day locked here?

* * *

I stood next to Alex tired of having been waiting all day for my brother to return to the DEO, but without doing so at any time, so discovering if Kara found Pestilence or not was helping to distract me.

"Winn?" I turned my head to hear Alex ask, noticing the blood that came from his nose. "Your nose," she pointed at him making him touch it, looking at his hand stained with blood. "Kara, J'onn, you have to come back, it's Winn" she communicated seconds before Winn fell unconsciousness.

I helped to move him to the infirmary, leaving when Alex told me, place where I received the rest. Kara did not take long to ask questions about the state of Winn, answers that I could not give them, because, honestly, I did not know.

In spite of everything, Winn seemed to take with humor everything that was happening, because he did not hesitate to make a reference to a movie when Brainy asked him who had scratched him. They provided him the cure with the hope that it would work.

However, after a couple of hours and the worsening of Winn indicated that something was not going as it should, so we all returned to meet in the infirmary, surprising me enough when I saw that my brother had shown up there.

"What happened?" J'onn asked.

"The cure is designed to cure victims of the Blight, so as Pestilence is not Blight but her predecessor, the cure we have must be modified for that virus" Brainy explained.

"How do we do that?" James questioned just as confused as everyone there.

"We need her DNA" my brother replied.

"So if we don't find more people can get infected and people who are already infected ..." Kara tried to speak controlling the nervousness that invaded her.

"Yes, finding her as soon as possible would be ..." Brainy was interrupted by what happened next.

Alex fell to the floor unconscious again causing panic in the room, as both J'onn and Kara knelt on the floor, watching as the latter tried to stay as calm as possible despite not being, then after what was she had just found out it would be logical if she acted in an irrational way.

I left the room with my brother without wanting to speak to him, for I was angry because he had made me believe that he was going to come back and that he had never done it, so I distanced myself from him without even bothering to tell him where I was going I entered one of the meeting rooms wanting to be completely alone.

I raised my head to look at the one who had just entered the room, observing Brainy's ignorance that I was there inside, since when he made eye contact with me he was surprised, his face illuminated by the screen of the tablet he held.

"I didn't see you" he said quickly. "Are you doing some kind of ritual?" He asked making me shake my head, which confused him. "So, why are you alone in a room and with the lights off?" He asked curiously, I smiled slightly.

"It's called hiding" I answered him.

"Oh, and who are you hiding from?" He asked approaching, coming to sit in the chair that was in front of me.

"From my brother" I answered seeing him frown while he watched me.

"Are you mad with each other? Because if that's the case, I should stay out of the way," he said, making me shake my head."I don't understand." He shook his head, making me laugh.

"It's just that I don't want to talk to him, for now, he hasn't worried about me all day" I explained seeing him nod slightly. "According to the conversation we had yesterday, I was supposed to trust him to tell him anything, but now I'm not so sure," I explained feeling the need to talk to someone.

Brainy nodded again, watching me closely, which made me start to feel uncomfortable, because it was as if he were analyzing me.

"You know, your brother adores you, I'm sure of that and I don't understand much about the emotions" he began to explain. "If we lie to him to be able to come to this time it was for fear that he would refuse to do it" he said getting me to look at him without understanding what he was referring to. "I don't think you knew it, right?" He looked at me for a few seconds. "Imra and I planned this mission without counting on him, we knew he was going to say 'no' because it implied returning to see you, to return to have the same feelings that tied him to this time," he explained helping me to understand that that was the reason why they were angry with each other. "This mission is important for Imra, if we kill Pestilence, her sister will live... and I shouldn't have said that" he ducked his head while I tried to react to the news I had just received.

"Imra has a sister?" I questioned in a whisper to myself.

"She had, she died infected by the virus" he responded by making me lower my head feeling sorry for it, without being able to believe what I was listening to, unable to mutter anything else. "Ah! Your brother has left with Supergirl in search of Pestilence" he said making me look at him. "I should have said it before" he murmured at the same time I nodded, yes, he should.

Even so I kept sitting in the chair without wanting to leave that room, feeling as he returned to observe me with fixation for a few seconds, again analyzing me.

Without a doubt, it was hard for me to believe that my brother had not wanted to return after telling us that he tried, but he could not and yes, I understood perfectly that he did not want to go through the same thing again, a farewell without knowing if he would see us again.

"Do you think you will be here for much longer?" Brainy asked curiously, making me shake my head.

"Do you think they'll winn?" I asked in just a whisper.

"Based on their combat techniques, there is a high percentage of them doing so" he answered as if he wanted to calm me down. "Mon-el's little sister, you should also be out there" he commented.

"No, I'm not ready" I answered. "And Brainy, you can call me Mya" I assured him with a slight smile getting him to nod in agreement.

I only got up from the chair at the moment I saw J'onn running followed by two doctors, because that could only mean that some, if not all three, was injured, so I did not hesitate to run behind, starting to worry when I noticed that my brother was holding Kara, who had several scratches on her face as well as blood on her nose, it had been Pestilence.

Everyone seemed to move quickly and, again, I was alone, although this time for a few seconds, because my brother returned to the place where I was wondering if everything was going to be okay.

"Mya, hey, look at me" he asked placing his hand on my chin. "Everything will be fine, we have her DNA, we can make the cure" he explained at the same time I nodded without wanting to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong with you?" he questioned after realizing that I was separated from him.

"Nothing," I answered, lowering my head. "You made me leave high school for this, to keep me locked up here and that's it, you didn't even come to see how I was doing," I complained.

"I just want to protect you, Mya" he said grabbing my shoulders. "Pestilence is much stronger than we think" he said getting me to look at him, understanding his fear, because he feared I could be infected as Imra's sister was, as it had been Alex or Winn, he was afraid of losing me without being able to stop it.

"I know, but maybe if you explain everything to me from the beginning, I could understand it, don't you think?" I looked at him seriously.

"Did Imra tell you?" He questioned surprised.

"No, Brainy" I answered. "We had a conversation full of sincerity" I commented observing the confusion on his face, but he ended up ducking his head.

"It's not that I didn't want to go back, but to do so meant to tie me emotionally, at this time, to ..." his voice cut short without saying her name, but he did not need to do it, I knew who he was talking about . "I didn't t even know if I had arrived in time to save you and now I refuse to lose you, it is something that I could never forgive," he explained, looking me straight in the eye.

I looked at him for a few seconds before daring to hug him, feeling as he put his arms around me to offer me all his protection, which made me close my eyes to try to relax before the nervousness that had invaded my body minutes before.

"By the way, I like your new suit" I smiled at him, noticing how he smiled back. "It seems familiar" I laughed as he embraced me again.

* * *

I remained completely silent next to my brother, listening attentively to what Winn and Brainy were explaining, because according to what they were saying, Purity had a tracker, which allowed us to detect where she was in National City. However, I think none of us expected her to be there at that time, let alone addressing L-corp, so the panic did not take long to appear.

"Can I go too?" I questioned getting everyone to look at me before moving on to look at my brother, who shook his head at the possibility of the idea.

"You need help, Mon-el's little sister ..., uhm, Mya, is ready" said Brainy, being able to appreciate how Kara nodded slightly.

"She's coming with us," J'onn said, making my brother complain that I was young. "It's an order, Mon-el" he interrupted, so he could not do anything but shut up.

When we arrived at L-corp, I think none of us did not expect to see that room in which Sam was locked, so we could not stop Kara when she approached.

We were all affected by the wave that expanded the moment the doors flew open, falling to the ground in a daze, watching as J'onn got up at the same time that Kara fell to the ground, which gave me my courage to do it too.

As I did the other time, I interrupted her heat vision with mine, preventing her from hurting J'onn. At one point it was her who looked away, but without attacking again, only grabbed Purity and Pestilence's hands while the rest finished rising from the ground.

My brother grabbed my arm to get me close to him seconds before we could not move because of the earthquake, having the three Worldkillers of the prophecy.

"Don't worry, daxtonian, soon you'll be where you should" Reign or Sam, placed her hand on my chin while looking me straight in the eyes.

When they left we were able to move again, feeling my brother hug me without giving me time to react, forcing me to rest my head on his chest.

I closed my eyes as I remembered her words, were they going to kidnap me?

 **Thanks for reading,**  
 **Ayrin**


	16. Chapter 16

I rested my head in my hands without wanting to continue listening to the discussion that Kara and my brother were having, in turn not wanting to listen to the words of Imra, who was trying to distract me from the whole situation. Still, it was not enough to not listen to their voices each acclaiming what was best for me, because Kara approved the idea of staying in the DEO, but my brother had even considered calling Clark to get me stay with him in Metropolis for a few days, at least until they had controlled the situation with the Wordkillers.

However, my opinion in all this did not matter, since when I made the attempt to speak they both ignored me and continued with the discussion. Although if there was something that was clear, is that I did not want to leave, because if they wanted to find me, they would do it and it did not matter if they hid me in the other side of the country, at least in the DEO I would be more protected.

"What's the matter?" I heard Clark ask, what made me hug Imra in an attempt to disappear, who had warned him?

Kara explained the situation before everyone gave their version close to what they really thought, noting how Clark was watching me through the glass and I was swallowing, it was obvious that all this was beginning to bother me.

He silenced them both before pointing to the place where I was, which made me duck my head because of the looks of concern from them, who remained silent for a few seconds before focusing again on a conversation, this time more quiet.

While my brother and Kara seemed to reach an agreement, Clark entered the room and, for a moment, I thought that Mon-el's proposal had been chosen.

"You can relax, you're staying here" he smiled at me trying to reassure me. "Now they are trying to decide where exactly" he explained making me nod slightly. "If something happens, let me know, okay?" he asked shortly before leaving.

I sighed looking at Imra, allowing her to hug me tightly as I tried to understand what Reign had meant by her words, although, honestly, the exact meaning did not matter, because the message was clear, I was in danger.

Imra increased the strength before caressing my hair, she seemed not to want to let me go, as if she was afraid I would disappear, but soon Brainy's words came back to my mind. It was logical that she might feel guilty if something happened to me, if she was forced to see how Mon-el lost his little sister as she lost her, so I could not blame her for wanting to protect me, give me a shelter between her arms.

She only separated when my brother and Kara ventured into the room, which meant they had made a decision about it.

"You're going to stay here, in the DEO, always watched," my brother said at the same time I nodded.

"I'm going to the apartment to bring you clothes and that, do you need me to bring you something else?" Kara asked me.

"The stuffed animal" I answered looking directly at my brother, because it was in his apartment.

"We'll be right back," he smiled before they both left.

I sat down in one of the chairs feeling myself watched by Imra, who chose to sit in front of me, so I looked at her for a few seconds before daring to speak.

"Brainy doesn't know how to keep secrets very well" I muttered getting her to look at me, understanding what I was referring to. "I'm so sorry," I whispered in the most sincere way I could. "I understand the importance of this mission for you, I hope you get it" I tried to smile slightly.

"Thanks" she smiled with pain reflected in her eyes. "Mya, don't lose the relationship you have with your brother or the one you have with Erin, do it for me" she asked me holding my hand.

"Could you tell me about her?" I asked without wanting to hurt her with my words, but I saw her smile slightly.

"I would love to" she replied.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since he had let her sleep in one of the rooms of DEO and, although the fear that something might happen still remained there, everything seemed to go the way it should. However, he could not avoid approaching to see if she needed something, if she was okay, but the moment he arrived there his heart stopped, where was his sister?

He tried to call her believing in the possibility that she had been the one who had left voluntarily from that room, but after making several attempts and continuing without receiving an answer, he began to worry, what if something had really happened?

He looked for someone she could be with, discarding Kara, Alex, Brainy, Winn and even Imra, a fact that altered him even more, as they all claimed that they had not seen her since she went to sleep.

"There's a security camera in the hall, maybe we can see where she went," Winn explained.

In the image was only noticeable a flash of light and then nothing, so that seconds later he would come looking for her, he could have arrived earlier.

"We'll find her" Kara was the first one to dare to speak, which made her look at her, how were they supposed to do that?

* * *

I opened my eyes with bewilderment without knowing exactly where I was, slowly incorporating myself to discover it, but wanting to close my eyes again, this must be a nightmare, when I opened them again I would be back in the DEO.

I breathed with agitation when I realized that I was still there, submerged by the darkness that surrounded me, at what moment had this happened? I took both hands to my face to try to get rid of all the fatigue that still invaded me, wanting to clear me.

"Shh, don't fear, daxtonian" I heard they spoke to me, making me raise my head to meet the eyes of the three Worldkillers watching me. "You're already safe" Reign spoke grabbing my face.- Soon everything will be ready, okay?" She looked me directly in the eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I asked wanting to know what I was going to face, to know if I would have any chance to flee.

"You're strong, they don't deserve your greatness" she answered before letting go, pushing me to the ground.

I watched as Reign distanced herself from me, however, Pestilence and Purity stayed by my side as if they had to watch over me, but I was more certain that the first one was looking for a way to kill me.

I did not move from where I was during the time it took Reign to return, although I did not have any other choice either.

"Bring her here" Reign asked getting both of them to hold my arms to do it. "This is the daxtonian of which I spoke to you, could we do it?" She questioned the hologram that appeared before her, causing everything to be watched carefully.

"Daughter of the House of El and Princess of Daxam, Kryptonian and daxamite blood runs through your veins, which bring your greatness" she spoke to me, which made me attend her. "You were a legend, nobody believed your existence, but like that theirs, your genetic combination is perfect, " she continued speaking as I looked towards Reign."You shouldn't be afraid to know your inner darkness." She turned her gaze to the rest of the Wordkillers. "She's ready, hold her" she said so Reign and Purity grabbed my arms to keep me from debating.

I closed my eyes without knowing what I was going to face, trying to get them to let me go, but I did not get it, because seconds later a sharp pain ran through my head causing me to try to cringe on myself, beginning to sob.

Honestly, I was not sure how much longer I was going to stay awake, since I only needed a few more seconds before I finally lost consciousness.

* * *

 _"They had to find Sam, that was the reason why they were there, why they could not leave until they did, however, the crying that she heard was too familiar for her._

 _She turned away from her sister and Lena to find the source of the sobs, feeling her heart breaking into pieces when she ran into the teenager who was sitting at the foot of a tree with her head resting on her knees while her body convulsed because of her sobs._

 _She knelt at her height without being able to believe that they had done it, that they had destroyed her in that way, that she had to be fighting this way against everything to return to be who she was._

" _Mya" she whispered her name without wanting to scare her, but the younger one reacted in the opposite way, because after lifting her head she started to cry even harder as she repeated that she felt it. "Shh, calm down" she asked her grabbing her face._

" _I killed you" She heard the question of the girl making her shake her head without understanding what she was referring to. "But ... Sam says that if we kill someone it will appear to us, Julia has been watching them for weeks" Mya explained by observing the incomprehension that was reflected in her face._

" _Mya, honey, I'm fine, Brainy has induced us into a coma to get here" she dried her tears by grabbing her hands to lift her from where she was, but the girl trembled falling on her knees to the floor. "Alex!" she shouted, she could not with the weight of the girl alone._

 _Her sister and Lena were not long in coming to where she was, but she could see the concern on their faces as they watched the teenager who had brought her knees to her chest again._

 _"Do you know where Sam is?" Lena asked, making Mya nod before pointing to one of the paths._

 _Between Alex and her they lifted her off the ground, trying to give her a stability to keep her from falling, although little by little it seemed that the girl was gaining confidence._

 _They stopped when they heard voices and saw several shadows flying, feeling as Mya clung to her with a greater force in an attempt to hide, listening to her scream when the Kryptonian demon appeared in front of them._

 _The younger girl closed her eyes in tears, begging to be taken from there, but they could not do it, they needed her not to surrender and try._

" _Mya, open your eyes" she asked grabbing her face again._

" _I want to go home" Mya sobbed hugging her, so she could not help but embrace her with his arms, she was so fragile and vulnerable._

" _I know, we all want you back, but I need you to keep fighting" she asked without breaking the hug._

 _"Tell them I love them, please," the younger pleaded, increasing her crying._

" _This is not a farewell, you're going to fight and you're going to go back home, okay?" She separated her from her. "Come on, we have to find the rest" she grabbed her hand to continue advancing._

 _They continued advancing in search of Sam, but at first they only found Julia, who had her eyes lost as if she paid little attention to what was around her, Sam was also sitting on the floor. Both had written their memories on a stone and continued reciting it to avoid forgetting, however, the latter was scared to see them appear there._

 _They tried by all means to wake up Sam, which seemed to give results after naming Ruby, because second later it was Reign whom they had in front, the same one who did not hesitate to grab Lena by the neck, however, before they could do something, they were taken out of that dream. "_

She awoke disoriented, but being fully aware of what she had experienced, although she was not sure if they had succeeded.

"Has it been enough?" She asked nervously while her gaze was on Mon-el, how could she say that?

"More than enough," he answered, observing how the rest prepared for the fight.

"No, wait" she stopped them in their actions. "Mya was there" she communicated in barely a whisper audible to all, because their eyes went to Mon-el, who seemed to be trying to understand the situation. "It means that when we go down we will have a new Worldkiller to keep in mind," she explained, never taking his eyes off of him.

"Was she okay?" he asked with tears of anger forming in his eyes.

"Afraid, she wants to come back" she responded seeing him nod slightly. "We will get it, she will come back" she tried to encourage him knowing that it would not be easy.

Once with all the information given, they prepared to go down, to confront them and, indeed, Mya or her Worldkiller version was there, dressed in black and challenging them.

She sighed, it was going to be a difficult battle, because she was sure that none of them was going to want to face her, although to her amazement it was Mon-el who made a first approach.

After her fight with Reign and her defeat in this, she tried to get Julia to finish with her, however, her eyes soon noticed how Mon-el had Mya embraced while he spoke softly wanting to bring her back, fact that he seemed to get the moment that the teenageer fell unconscious in his brother's arms.

Centering her attention back on the rest of Wordkillers, Julia battled Pestilence, who ended up attacking and killing each other, at which point the ground shook violently before Reign seemed to acquire the powers of the other two shortly before flee from there.

* * *

The moment I regained consciousness, I sat up without knowing where I was going to wake up this time, reassuring myself slightly when I heard my brother's voice, looking for him before embracing him in search of his protection.

"You're safe, Mya" he kept me hugging him tightly.

After a few seconds I dared to separate slightly from him, trying to identify where I was exactly, I was in the DEO, in the infirmary specifically.

"How are you?" Alex asked getting me to look at her for a few seconds, noting the presence of Kara, Imra and Brainy.

"Is she coming back?" I asked, fearing that before I could prevent it, it would happen.

"We don't know, we can't guarantee anything," Alex answered while I nodded lightly grabbing my brother's shirt to bring him closer to me, resting my head on his chest while allowing him to hug me.

"Actually, with Lena's studies we could find out if there is such a possibility," Brainy said, making me look at him. "We just need to do the same thing she did, with her help ..." he tried to explain, but it was Kara who interrupted him.

"You're not going to do to that to her"she complained while I meditated the offer, maybe I should accept it.

I sighed. A part of me asked me to accept it, to remove that doubt from me, but the other part refused me to meditate that option when I started to attract all the memories of the CADMUS experiments, because this would not make any difference.

Finally, after feeling watched by everyone, I decided to shake my head slightly that seemed to relax both Kara and my brother, who kissed my hair without breaking the hug.

"I want to go home" I whispered as he grabbed me to help me get up, but ended up holding me in his arms.

Imra, my brother and I left there with the little question of when she would return, of when the nightmares would be present again.

* * *

It had cost her sister to dare to close her eyes to sleep, but after much trying, she had succeeded, so he had just left her asleep in her room with the uncertainty of how long it would be before Mya got up in his search.

"Has she fallen asleep?" Imra asked him the moment he lay down next to her on the bed, making him nod slightly.

He was aware that it would be difficult for Mya to overcome all this, well, for everyone, because to see her suffer in this way was something he would never be able to forget, however, he needed to be strong for her, to be able to support her whenever she needs him.

He closed his eyes wanting to sleep, but before he could reach the depth, the desperate and terror-filled cry of his younger sister took him out of sleepiness, because he did not hesitate to sit up and run to her. He did not need the girl to speak, since he directly embraced her, trying to reassure her, although after not getting it, he picked her up and went to his room, where Imra was awake watching them both with concern.

He sat with her feeling her breathing begin to settle, indicating that she was relaxing, but even so, she did not seem to want to let go of him.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked wanting to make sure that she was.

"I was there, at the valley" she answered between sobs, burying her face in her hands. "I don't want to go back ..., I ..." her voice was interrupted because of her own sobs.

"Shh, she won't come back" he increased the strength of the hug, kissing her hair to keep her relaxed.

Little by little her sister was allowing him to lie her on the bed, but still holding his shirt, so he had to hug her again, noting how she kept her eyes open as if she was afraid to close them.

"You need rest, Mya" he stroked her hair.

"I can't," she replied in a whisper. "When I close my eyes I see one of the Kryptonian demons ..." He did not let her continue.

"No, everything will be fine, they are just memories" he tried to remove the idea of her head.

"I want to do it, I need to know" he heard her mutter, moment in which his eyes met Imra's without knowing how to react, but if it was going to be the best for his sister, he had to accept it.

"If you're sure tomorrow we will talk to Brainy, okay?" He looked her straight in the eyes, seeing her nod. "Okay, I adore you, little one" he kissed her forehead watching how she closed her eyes allowing herself to be carried by Morfeo's arms.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	17. Chapter 17

I held on to my brother's hand all the way to L-corp, terrified and nervous, especially when I observed the concern with which Kara looked at me.

"I still don't understand how you're allowing this" she looked at Mon-el angry.

"Do you really think I want to see my sister suffer in this way?" He asked back. "It's her decision," he said tightly gripping the grip of my hand.

Kara snorted, shaking her head in spite of everything, but not stopping us from entering the building, where Lena and Brainy were waiting for us.

We were led to a room similar to the one that had held Sam, because the initial had been destroyed when the Wordkillers attacked.

I listened to each and every one of the indications they were giving me, feeling how my nervousness increased the moment that Lena placed the electrodes on my forehead and chained my hands to the stretcher, making sure that that was truly what I wanted before allowing that my brother approached.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, making me nod. "I'll be here all the time, okay?" He kissed my forehead before turning away from me.

I watched the four of them for a few seconds, closing my eyes and nodding, allowing the process to begin.

I could not help screaming at the discharges that I was beginning to receive, holding back the tears and the desire to ask to stop, but soon feeling as the unconsciousness was appearing little by little until I reached a point, everything was plunged into darkness.

* * *

His younger sister screamed in agony as a result of the discharges that were running through her body while he had to just stay out, fighting against himself for not running to remove those electrodes from her forehead. However, the teenager soon closed her eyes, calming down, making him watch her without being sure what was happening.

"She's here," he heard Lena mutter, noticing how Mya opened her eyes, and could see how a whitish glow reflected on them.

The teenager looked at her wrists before pulling to try to let herself go, starting to get upset after not getting it, but ending up giving up.

"Let me go" she asked turning her head towards them, without a doubt, this was not his sister. "Reign is waiting for me, let me go" she began to get upset again.

"Speak to Mya, I'm starting to lose her consciousness," Lena communicated, getting him to be overwhelmed by the panic of what would happen, believing in the possibility that they would not be able to bring her back.

"Mya, we are here, you have to fight" he spoke looking for something that would indicate that his younger sister was still there.

"I'm not Mya, I'm much stronger" answered the one who had taken possession of her sister's body. "My name is Flower of Heaven and I don't think you're interested in getting me angry" the look was serious.

He watched as small sparks of electricity erupted from her hands, which were gradually increasing causing the electrodes to stop working properly, at which point they understood, she was beginning to drain the electricity.

"I need Mya back, she's going to ruin the electrodes" Lena warned.

He spoke again trying to help bring her back, to listen to them, beginning to calm down when she heard Brainy say that Mya was struggling to come back, but not stopping until the next time the girl's eyes opened they had the same intense blue color characteristic of his sister.

He watched as the tears began to slide down his sister's cheeks, wanting to approach her, unable to do so until they disconnected the magnetic field surrounding the room. He approached her to remove the electrodes from her forehead and embrace her, to promise her that everything would be fine, however, he had to move away the moment a discharge went through his body.

He looked at his hands and found burns on them before looking at his sister, who was looking back at him with panic reflected in her face, shying away from him when he tried to touch her again.

"Mya, you have to calm down, please" he asked bringing his hands to her face, causing her to shake her head while begging him not to touch her and he did not, he did not want to alter her even more.

"What if I hurt you again?" she asked between tears.

"That power is not yours is the Wordkiller and is disappearing" he tried to calm her. "You haven't done anything to me, sweetheart" he grabbed her hand without feeling any kind of discharge. "See" he whispered noticing how the young woman observed the interlaced hands from both.

"Is she coming back?" She looked at him with new tears forming in her eyes.

"We can not know" he responded feeling his heart breaking into pieces with each one of her gestures. "Hey, don't think about that, okay? We will be prepared, "he said, moving to hug her." I have to take you to the DEO, "he whispered, getting his sister complaining that she wanted to stay with him." I know, but I have to fix some things first, if you prefer, you can stay with your mother. " He grabbed her face making her quickly shake her head.

"Don't tell her, not yet" she asked what he agreed to, decided to keep his promise.

His gaze met Kara's, who shook her head slightly, knowing what he was trying to tell her, but how to do it, how to break her heart again.

* * *

During these last days my brother had not separated from me at all, which forced me to think that he was too worried because the Wordkiller managed to defeat me, but at the moment nothing had happened.

However, I soon discovered the reason, he was going to leave and this had been a way of being able to say goodbye to me, a fact that broke me, causing me to hug him between tears.

He could not leave, he could not leave me here, not with everything that was happening, he knew that it would ruin me to lose him again, but what could I do to stop him? Nothing, I could not do anything, it was not a decision I could make.

My brother did not bother to tell me anything to calm me down, but rather he took me in his arms to continue hugging me and walking away from that room, only to enter another room and leave me on the floor.

"Mya" he grabbed my face to force me to look at him, but the reality is that my vision was blurred enough to differentiate his face. "You have to calm down, I need you to do it," he dried my tears returning to embrace me.

"Don't leave," I asked between sobs, clutching his shirt while he struggled to calm me, but honestly, I was not sure if it would be effective. "Please, you can't leave, what's going to happen to me?" I asked in just a whisper.

"There is no one who would like to stay more than me" he sighed slightly away from me, making me refuse to let go, my hands still grabbed his shirt. "But I must return, Mya" he looked me straight in the eyes, making me nod, being able to assure that this was not easy for either of us. "Everything will be fine, you are strong, you have shown me during this time and I know that with Kara you are going to eradicate the Wordkiller" he smiled slightly despite the tears in his eyes. "You have to promise me that you will keep fighting, you're not going to give up, you can not do it, okay?" He asked grabbing my face, making me nod. "I love you, never forget it" he kissed my forehead before returning to embrace me.

Although I continued to cry, I seemed to have calmed down a bit, even without having enough courage to let go of him, since I was not really ready for that moment, to live without him again, because to face that fact again was scary.

He managed to take me back to where the rest was, noting that Kara and Imra were talking to each other, understanding their purpose, so I could not refuse and let go of him when Imra called me, approaching her.

"Are you okay?" she asked me as I ducked my head, drying the tears that were still running down my cheeks. "Come with me, I want to give you one thing" she grabbed my hand to guide me to a separate room. "Your brother doesn't know, it's a surprise for him too" she said trying to make me laugh, but I did not, I was not in the mood. "It will allow you to communicate with him from time to time, mainly when he activates it" she explained, handing me a small device, similar to a smartphone, although a little smaller and flat.

"Thanks," I whispered, putting it in my pants pocket, watching her smile slightly.

"Don't thank me, sweetie" she said before hugging me getting the tears to leave my eyes again, I was going to miss her. "Hey, don't cry, Mya" she dried my tears separating me from her. "I'm going to miss you too" she assured returning to embrace me shortly before kissing my forehead.

"Imra" we both turn to hear Brainy speak. "I interrupted something?" He asked us making us shake his head. "She is crying, why is she crying?" He pointed to me. "Oh, it's because of. .." he did not complete the sentence. "I think I will miss you, Mon-el's little sister" he said making me smile slightly.

"Can I hug you?" I asked without knowing how he would react, seeing him nod slightly.

I smiled slightly before daring to hug him, feeling like he was uncomfortable, but he hugged me back.

When I separated from him, I went along with Imra back to the place where my brother was talking to Kara and Winn, feeling the tears come back to crowding in my eyes, because it was getting closer to having to say goodbye to him for good and, the truth is that I was still not ready.

"Kara, we have to go, Reign has attacked in Lena penthouse" Alex communicated, getting me to run to my brother and hug him with all the strength I could.

He put his arms around me for a few seconds, promising me that everything would be fine, that I was going to be fine and although I wanted to believe him, I could not, so I continued to hug him between sobs.

"Mya, we have to go" Kara pulled the hair from my face, but could not separate me, so she chose to grab me to pull me only to increase the strength. "Sweetheart, let him go" she pulled me making me deny with my head.

"No!" I exclaimed through tears, feeling like my brother was trying to separate me a little.

"Mya, sweetheart, don't make it harder, please" he asked me kissing my forehead.

I looked him straight in the eyes, looking at the tears that formed in them, which got me to start letting go, allowing Kara to grab me to get me out of there, not daring to turn my gaze back for fear of hugging him and not let go.

"I adore you, little one," I heard him mutter as I hugged Kara tightly, sincerely, I was not sure how I was going to get over this.

The rest of the day I spent in the DEO, the only place where they could control me in case I lost my consciousness and the Wordkiller woke up, however, I did not think that would happen, because if I had not done it when I had screamed and crying while hitting a block, I did not think it would happen now.

I turned my gaze to the window after feeling myself watched, both Winn and J'onn followed my movements closely, as if they wanted to make sure I was still myself, although they both distanced themselves after realizing that I had discovered them, what made me shake my head and continue with what I was doing.

"Mya?" I heard Winn call me, so I turned to look at him. "Kara told me that you have to go to Alex's apartment" he told me, which made me snort, because, if I was sincere, I did not feel like going.

I nodded slightly before leaving, questioning how it was possible for them to allow me to go somewhere alone, without fear of anything happening.

I knocked insistently on the door until the Alex approached to open it, smiling slightly when she saw me there.

"Hey, come in" she grabbed my arm to enter the interior of the apartment, directing my gaze to Ruby, who was sitting in the chair crying, making me look at Alex, not understanding what had happened. "She knows about Reign," she whispered so that only I would listen, making me nod." How are you? "she asked me.

"How do you think I am after losing my brother again?" I asked back. "I don't think it is necessary to say it" I answered sharply, I did not want to talk about that topic.

"I see it's not a good idea to ask you about it" she commented. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked us both, shaking our heads, if there was something we shared was to have learned the truth so abruptly and realize that we had lost the person we most wanted.

Alex just nodded without asking anything else, so I sat on the couch before placing the headphones in my ears and put music with the intention of blocking all external sounds, beginning to reassure.

I only came back to reality when Kara and Lena entered the apartment, but refocused on the music, giving Kara attention when she told me we were going home.

The way back home was silent for me, because I did not want to answer any of the questions she asked, since all I could do was attract the memories of this morning to my mind.

I put my hand in my pants pocket to feel the small device that Imra had given me with the little hope that tonight I could get in touch with him, to know that they had reached the future well.

"I've got a surprise for you, Mya" Kara smiled at me as I stopped at the door of the apartment. "Do you want to guess?" She asked making me shake my head, it was not what I really wanted to do right now. "Hey, change that face , you're going to like it" she said beginning to open the door.

I waited patiently for her to open the door, stopping at the entrance watching everything, not knowing how to react when I identified the stranger there.

"Mon-el?" I tried to affirm, but I ended up questioning him, confused, was he really here?

"I hope you're hungry" he smiled slightly seconds before I rushed to hug him, feeling like he embraced me.

"But, you left ..., How...?" I separated from him without knowing how to ask the question.

"I couldn't leave, not knowing everything that is happening to you and everything about Reign..." he explained. "I'll stay until everything is solved" he said making me look at him while shaking my head.

"Why have you stayed?" I asked without letting him answer. "You should have left, don't you think it would have been better? You're going to do it" I got angry without letting him tell me anything before I left for my room, locking myself in there.

Honestly, I would have preferred that he had left, because after a bad days had passed, everything would have returned to normal, however, now the uncertainty of when he would leave had returned and I was sure that I could not forget it, that it was always going to stay there.

* * *

Both had preferred to leave Mya space, not to force her to talk to them, because they were sure that they would not get anything about it, but to alter her even more. However, after some time he decided to open the door of the room, watching his sister sleeping on the bed, so he came to tuck her, but the moment his hands made contact with her body, a current electric traced his arm, which made him let go.

They chose to wrap her in a blanket, the only way that she would not release electricity, and contact Lena to take her back to L-corp, since she was definitely beginning to undergo the transformation.

Once there, they left her in a room other than Reign's for fear that she could influence her, so they laid her on a stretcher and chained her wrists to prevent her from doing something if she woke up.

He sighed watching her, his sister was not a worldkiller, that could be sure, but all this was beginning to surpass both of them and, frankly, they needed a solution.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	18. Chapter 18

Gloves. That was the necessary accessory to touch Mya, otherwise it was impossible to do so and he had already suffered the consequences, since unlike the other time, this burns had persisted on his skin.

He stroked her hair watching her younger sister begin to open her eyes, looking at him for a few seconds before turning her gaze to her surroundings and finally to her wrists.

"Why am I here?" she asked directly.

"You were starting to transmit electricity" he responded by noticing how she noticed the presence of gloves in his hands, but stopping at the bandage that was visible despite the glove.

"Was it me? Did I hurt you?" She questioned him in barely a whisper.

"Hey, it's okay, sweetheart, they're just burns, they will heal" he said trying to calm her down. "Are you hungry?" he asked, unleashing her, right now she was not a threat, seeing his sister nodding slightly. "I brought you Reese's, they're still your favorites, right?" he smiled after seeing her smile at him.

He allowed her to eat quietly, not wanting to disturb her, but noticing how she tensed seconds before the door of the room opened, seeing Kara and Lena enter the laboratory, they both knew what that meant and as much as he wanted to refuse to it, he could not.

He noticed how his sister offered her arms willingly to be chained to the stretcher, a fact that broke his heart, since, sincerely, he did not want to do it. He stroked her hair one last time before separating from her, having to turn around at the moment when his sister's screams became audible, he could not see her with that suffering. However, to everyone's amazement, they had to increase the frequency enough in an attempt to make the Worldkiller appear, lasting their existence much less than other times, which made him smile, for the first time, Mya was fighting.

* * *

"We have to go to the DEO, but we'll be back soon, okay?" my brother let go of my hand before leaving with Kara from there.

I sighed before nodding slightly, not wanting him to leave, but unable to keep him there with me, so I just saw how they both left there, directing my gaze to Lena at the time we were alone.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked as she approached me. "You should try to sleep" she stroked my hair, but I just looked at her without daring to close my eyes. "Maybe not" she smiled slightly. "Are you sure you're okay?" she questioned again, without getting me to respond. "You used to talk more" she said sitting on the edge of the stretcher while I tried to understand how it was possible that she was so calm knowing that at any moment I could lose control.

"I see you've managed to lock the little alien up" Lillian's voice rumbled in the room making Lena turn in her search. "You seem surprised" she commented with mockery from the computer that controlled everything from that room. "Synthetic Kryptonite, why did you never tell me that you were capable of doing it?" She asked Lena, who distanced herself from me to approach her mother.

I closed my eyes containing the tears in them, because the memories of CADMUS assaulted me without being able to stop them, making me want to let go of everything that kept me there and flee, but I could not do it, at least I did not get it. I felt a hand on my cheek, which made me dare to open my eyes only to meet hers.

"Hello, little alien," she smiled slightly. "Have you thought about our conversation?" She asked, causing me to look away as I shook my head.

"Don't touch her, Mother" Lena shouted trying to get Lillian to remove her hand from my cheek. "Leave her alone, don't come near her" she asked, but again she did not get anything.

"Why should I do it?" She asked without looking away from me. "We are just talking, right?" she questioned forcing me to agree.

I closed my eyes wishing that when I opened them again, she was not there, I would be alone and the memories of CADMUS would be far enough away from me to turn into nightmares. However, it was not like that, her hand remained on my cheek, the same gesture as when I arrived on Earth, the one who showed me compassion and made me trust her, but not this time.

 _"I was falling and I was not able to stop it, the pod kept the same speed before my own fear, because I did not even know where I was, on what planet I was going to crash, if I was alone or another daxamite would have managed to flee before Krypton explode._

 _I sobbed, remembering the screams and chaos of my last moments there, the cry of that mother asking for help for her son. Honestly, it was unfair, no member of the Royal Family or, simply the nobles, deserved to live longer than those who had endured a reign full of injustice, a society that was not equal, but in which difference was too broad as to be able to solve it._

 _I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, wishing it was fast and it seemed to be, because after hitting the ground several times, it ended up slipping through it until it stopped, at which point I dared to open them again wanting to identify the place, but having to cover myself the face after dazzling me with a source of light coming from the sky, was it a yellow sun?_

 _I wanted to open the ship, but I was not able, none of the controls reacted to open it, however, someone ripped the top of the ship getting me to look at him with amazement and gratitude to get me out of there._

 _He grabbed my arms to get me out of the interior of the ship, scared of such a fact, but unable to prevent it, only trying to let me fall to the ground to cover my ears wanting to block all external noise, it was beginning to be unbearable, too high for what I was used to._

" _Don't fear, little alien" a woman appeared in my field of vision, without understanding any of the words she had just said to me. "Everything will be fine" she placed her hand on my face as if she wanted to reassure me, but still the tears slid down my cheeks, I had lost everything I knew. "It's not going to hurt," she said seconds before unconsciousness trapped me._

 _I woke up in a room, unlike any other I had seen, which made me get out of bed with curiosity, wanting to find out where I was. I frowned at the moment my bare feet made contact with the ground, noting that the clothes I was wearing now was completely different from the one I was wearing, a fact that made me observe myself with uncertainty._

" _I see you've woken up" I turned to listen to the woman's voice, looking for her, watching as she moved towards me. "Where are you from?" she asked making me raise an eyebrow._

 _I saw her sigh, shaking her head as she sat on the bed and gestured for me to sit next to her, what I did, feeling watched by her for a few seconds._

" _You don't understand me, right?" She said as if she expected an answer, but I could not give one._

" _ **Where am I?"**_ _I dared to question, noticing the incomprehension that was reflected in her face._

" _It's similar to kryptonese" a new voice echoed in my ears, getting me to look at the one who had spoken._ _ **"You are on Earth"**_ _he responded to my amazement, I recognized this language and I could make me understand, were there Kryptonians here as well?_

" _ **Are you from Krypton?"**_ _I asked seeing him shake his head._

 _ **"My adopted daughter,"**_ _he replied, making me nod slightly._ _ **"You're from Krypton?"**_ _He questioned, making me shake my head._

" _ **Daxam, sister planet of Krypton"**_ _I explained._ _ **"I'm Mya Lar-Gand of Daxam"**_ _I introduced myself._

" _ **Mya"**_ _he_ _repeated my name as if he wanted to make sure he understood me well, to which I nodded slightly, watching him turn to look the woman who was sitting next to me. "Her name is Mya and she's from Daxam" she said at the same time that I listened carefully to the language, no doubt different from the one I had heard before._

 _The woman just smiled as she nodded, watching me again, but this time, after a few seconds, she placed her hand on my cheek._

" _Welcome to CADMUS" was the last thing I heard her say before going back to unconsciousness."_

"Get away from her, get away from my sister" I turned my head in search of my brother, who approached us decided to get it by force if necessary, but he did not need it, because Lillian distanced herself from me. "Are you okay?" He asked hugging me, which made me nod slightly, resting my head on his shoulder.

Mon-el did not say anything else, just kept me hugged for all the time I needed to calm down, unable to prevent the tears retained from leaving my eyes, when he kissed my hair and increased the strength of the hug.

The only thing I wanted at this time was to go home and not return, everything returned to normal and that my kidnapping by the Worldkillers had never happened, because, maybe, we could have saved all this.

When he distanced himself from me, he grabbed my face between his hands asking if I was okay and, although I tried to nod, I ended up shaking my head, who did I want to lie?

"What a nice relationship between siblings" Lillian commented. "You should have heard her scream when she discovered you were alive" she said making Mon-el hug me with a greater strength.

I buried my face in my brother's chest as I broke down in tears without wanting to remember that.

 _"I ran at the highest speed that my legs allowed me, feeling as if they had reached a point and they would end up bending over and falling to the ground, but I did not stop, I had to get out of here._

 _I slowed down my speed by focusing my attention on some cells similar to the one in which I had found myself locked up until then, were there more people like me in here? My own curiosity made me approach, perhaps wasting time, but offering the opportunity to escape to those who were there. However, I could only find a person lying on the floor, unconscious, at which point my heart began to beat strongly._

 _No. It could not be true. Was he well? What had they done to him? How long had he been here? I crouched on the other side of the cell observing him, feeling a small ray of hope, because, at least, in this way I would not be alone._

 _ **"Mon-el?"**_ _The daxamite flowed quickly down my throat despite weeks of using it._ _ **"Mon-el!"**_ _I shouted as I hit his arm trying to wake him up._ _ **"Please ... wake up,"**_ _I begged. feeling as the tears began to slide down my cheeks._ _ **"You have to wake up, I need you to do it..."**_ _I continued crying while hitting his arm._

" _Little alien!" The voice of that woman calling me got me to break away from my brother and I shrugged on myself, I did not want to go back to that cell. "Here you are" I heard her speak at the moment when she found herself in in front of me, without understanding what she had just said. "Come on," she grabbed my arm to pull me up, but I resisted screaming my brother's name._

 _He released me, causing me to fall back to the ground, at which point I dared to hit Mon-el's arm again, why did not he wake up?_

 _The woman watched me with caution as if analyzing each of my movements, my reactions to the frustration that I did not get him to wake up._

" _Who is him?" She pointed to him crouching in front of me, making me look at her for a few seconds trying to understand the question, seeing her sigh when she realized that I was not going to respond. "Like you?" she asked pointing to me getting me to nod slightly._

" _ **Brother"**_ _I answered the only way I knew._ _ **"Mon-el"**_ _I pointed._

" _I don't know what you're saying" she shook her head._

" _I think she says it's her brother" I looked at the man who had just spoken, the only person who had really cared to understand me._ _ **"Brother?"**_ _he asked me to get me to nod slightly. "He's her brother" he assured._

 _They both watched me, but I focused on my brother again, I needed to know that he was fine, but I could not stop the tears from being present again._

" _We have Supergirl" I heard another voice._

" _Well, take them" the woman sat up gesticulating with her hands, which I soon understood, shaking my head at the moment that two agents grabbed my arms. "I don't want her around here" she said as they lifted me up and started walking._

 _ **"No!"**_ _I shouted trying to let go._ _ **"No! Mon-el!"**_ _I sobbed helplessly as I realized that I would not be able to get rid of their grip._

 _The moment they introduced me to the cell I dropped to the ground, hitting my back against one of the walls while I was falling apart in tears._

 _Mon-el was alive. That phrase was repeated continuously in my mind and I was sure it would be the only thing that would give me the strength to continue fighting."_

Both my brother and Kara continued going back and forth from the DEO, investigating the mission in which both were mired, times in which I was left alone with Lena, who tried to avoid by all means that her mother was close to me, but in the moments that she had to leave to keep an eye on Reign, she had no choice but to leave me alone with her.

I turned my head towards her, watching her closely, wanting to find out what she was up to, for I was sure that if she was here it was for some reason.

I began to breathe with agitation as a consequence of not being able to introduce air into my lungs, which she seemed to understand, because soon she approached me.

"Can you breathe?" She questioned making me shake my head, I could not. "Okay, stay calm" she asked placing an oxygen mask on my face before listening to me. "Are you better?" She questioned what I nodded, because the mask seemed to have helped.

I saw her nod slightly as she finished making sure that everything was fine, a fact that only made me look at her closely, why did she bother to save me when she had always tried to kill me?

"How is the place to which you go each time the Worldkiller appears?" She questioned pulling me out of my thoughts.

"It's a Kryptonian valley, Juru," I replied in barely a whisper. "There live the most perverse creatures of all Kryptonian mythology, like demons, and it was the place where those who witchcraft were hiding," I explained, bending my head. "It's dark and you can only hear the whispers of those demons trapped there" tears were stored in my eyes.

"Then it's a real valley?" She questioned making me nod. "And you always go there?" She looked at me to what I nodded again. "How do you get back?" She asked.

"I don't know" I answered sincerely. "I usually remember all those who tie me here" I tried to give some logic to what I was saying. "Everything that makes me be myself" I pointed out.

"Have you ever thought about not continuing to fight?" She asked curiously.

I sighed turning my head without wanting to agree, for yes, at some other time I would have preferred to surrender, let myself be carried away by the darkness, but I had never found the courage to do it.

The tears ended up sliding down my cheeks at such a thought, but maybe it was something I had to consider at some point, because that way I would allow them to kill the Worldkiller without being afraid that it was still me.

"Shh, little alien, everything is fine, okay?" She raised my head keeping her hand on my chin before placing it on my left cheek. "You will be back to who you are, I have no doubt about it, but you have to fight, Do you know how to do it?" She questioned making me nod slightly. "Well, then do it, okay?" She dried my tears before separating from me and soon I understood, both my brother and Kara had just entered.

"Mya, sweetheart, would you come with us to find the stone that can save you?" asked my brother approaching to which I nodded quickly, I needed to get out of here desperately. "Then let's go" he smiled slightly getting me to smile back, being sure that this would be good for me.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
